


Новый виток истории

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Gen, Happy Ending, Meet the Family, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Real Life, Self-Sacrifice, Telepathy, Twincest, Violence, Worry, save the world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Турнир закончился внезапно. Шаманов выбросило за пределы деревни Добби, оставив без ответа главный вопрос: кто стал новым Королём? Иных вопросов много, ответов - ни одного.Прошло три года, люди живут дальше, но мир необратимо накрывает кризис. Как вдруг на всех континентах начинают пропадать... шаманы. Йо Асакура пытается выяснить, в чём дело. Но он ещё не представляет, как далеко придётся зайти, чтобы сохранить то, что дорого. Ведь под угрозой не только семья... весь мир.





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> Агасеньки, ребятушки, я неожиданно принёс новую работку, хо-хо. Меня натолкнула идея из одной заявки (ссылка ниже; разрешение у автора получено), которая в итоге вылилась вот в это. Но поскольку фик кардинально пошёл по другому сценарию, то это отдельная история.
> 
> Постканон, героям по 18 лет (все помнят, что в каноне Анна ходила беременной в пятнадцать?), страсти накаляются.  
Это джен, но присутствуют элементы (!!!) и гета, и слэша (шапку ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО прочитали?).
> 
> P.S. Спасибо тебе, дружище, за прекрасную идею.   
Вот ссылка: https://ficbook.net/requests/270037  
P.P.S. Герои адекватные. Даже Анна :) Неожиданно, правда? х)

Мистер Литтл Лэйк с сожалением допил последнюю рюмку второсортного горького нигори и со звонким шлепком водрузил её на стол. Невысокий коренастый японец - владелец этой забегаловки в глуши - неодобрительно покосился на последнего посетителя, но промолчал. Рюмка цела, а значит, поводов для конфликта пока не было. Литтл Лэйк грустно подпёр ладонью подбородок и не совсем трезвым взглядом воззрился на пустой стул напротив. Как по велению волшебной палочки, из-под стола показалась знакомая ярко-розовая голова, увенчанная несколькими костными наростами, обвитыми своего рода рыбьими перепонками. Голдберг не стал комментировать состояние хозяина, но на стол забрался и даже попытался подвинуть особо плохо пахнущую рюмку.  
\- Полагаю, с работой ты в пролёте, - резюмировал дух аксолотля. - Как прошло?  
\- Никак, - горько отозвался Лэйк. - Вчера они с энтузиазмом набирали сотрудников, а сегодня компания обанкротилась и закрылась. Вся наша экономика летит к чертям. У людей нет ни работы, ни денег. Только и остаётся, что пропивать последние крохи в захолустных забегаловках…  
Владелец “захолустной забегаловки” кашлянул у дверей, ведущих на кухню, словно говоря, что он здесь и всё прекрасно слышит. Но Литтл проигнорировал тонкий намёк.  
\- Пошли домой, дружище, - сохраняя оптимистичный настрой, проурчал Голдберг. - Поспишь, умоешься, а завтра будет новый день! Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Ты так думаешь? - горько рассмеялся Лэйк. - Признаться честно, я уже не уверен, что меня хватит на что-то ещё. Я уже устал разочаровываться в жизни практически ежедневно. У меня просто нет сил.  
\- Эй-эй, дружище, не унывай! - аксолотль забавно приподнял свои костяные наросты, становясь похожим на щенка, поднявшим треугольные ушки. - Мы справимся! Я же с тобой! А великий и неповторимый Голдберг совершенно точно найдёт выход даже из самой безвыходной ситуации!  
\- Спасибо, Берги, - грустно рассмеялся Литтл, - спасибо. Что бы я без тебя делал, дружище.  
\- Спивался, - искренне отозвался тот, и теперь уже они вдвоём тихо расхохотались. - Пойдём домой. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. День выдался нелёгким.  
Мистер Литтл Лэйк кивнул и поднялся, с трудом удержав равновесие. Выпитый нигори хоть и был гадким на вкус, но мозги расслабил так, как надо. Координация движений нарушилась, и Литтлу пришлось опереться о столешницу, терпеливо дожидаясь того момента, пока комната не перестанет прыгать перед глазами.  
\- Эй, хозяин! Спасибо! - икнув, громко, но невнятно выкрикнул он. - Деньги на столе!  
Владелец кафетерия не отозвался, и Литтл, икая, побрёл к выходу. Над головой мелодично звякнул колокольчик, и Лэйк поёжился, выпадая в холодную ночь.  
\- Вроде лето, а холодно, как поздней осенью, - застегнув тончайшую куртку, пробормотал он. - Эй, Берги, ты где?  
\- Тут я, тут, - пробормотал аксолотль. - Ползу. Давай, двигаем домой. Пора отдыхать.  
Шаман кивнул и, повесив нос, медленно побрёл в сторону покосившихся домишек. В одном из них он ютился в маленькой квартирке, которую и жильём-то назвать было трудно. Комнаты, играющей роль зала, хватало разве что на один футон, тумбочку и дверь, ведущую на балкон. Кухонька, как иногда казалось Литтлу, и того была больше - там хотя бы получалось ходить и не спотыкаться о любящего копошиться в ногах Голберга. И если многие завидовали тому, что у Литтла был собственный балкон, то сам Лэйк этой радости не разделял. Как минимум, потому что оттуда постоянно дуло, и ему приходилось затыкать все щели тряпками, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Прохудившийся футон мало спасал, и Литтл был вынужден одеваться теплее и ютиться как можно дальше от злополучной двери. Та ещё радость…  
\- Слушай, Литтл, а как ты думаешь, - аксолотль неторопливо полз по земле следом за своим проводником, - если бы на турнире выбрали короля шаманов, сейчас было бы также плохо? Или всё-таки нет?  
Литтл чуть не споткнулся, когда услышал вопрос, и тут же затормозил. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и устало взъерошил некогда шикарную шевелюру из курчавых чёрных волос.  
\- Я не знаю, Берги, - выдавил он, наконец, из себя. - В этом ли всё дело… Честно говоря, тогда я был рад, что мы выжили. А об остальном я попросту не думал. Может быть, всё сложилось бы иначе, будь у нас король… а может, нет. Я не знаю.  
\- Ну просто он же типа должен заботиться о нас и всякое такое, - продолжил развивать мысль Голдберг. Лэйк пошатнулся, но снова потопал вперёд. Они ушли на приличное расстояние от забегаловки, где сидели. Шум редких машин с каждым шагом отдалялся всё сильнее. Мистер Литтл Лэйк погружался в темноту и одиночество. - Он бы дал нам работу… или хотя бы как-то помог.  
\- Если бы короля выбирали честно - возможно, - пожал плечами Лэйк. Алкоголь выветривался стремительно, и хотя руки-ноги до сих пор заплетались, разум быстро трезвел. - А если бы им стал тот, кто едва не погубил нас всех… Не думаю, что нам жилось бы лучше. Он ненавидел людей. И никогда не скрывал этого. Думаешь, став королём шаманов, он изменился бы?  
\- Ну, может, стал бы не таким… категоричным? - предположил Голдберг. - Не знаю, дружище. Но мне хочется в это верить.  
\- Тогда верь, - улыбнулся Литтл. - Вера нас спасает. Без неё никуда…  
Они нырнули в тёмную арку, ведущую во внутренние дворы. Где-то вдали мигнул одинокий фонарный столб, и Лэйк, снова начав икать, пошёл к нему.  
\- Давай посмотрим завтра в бесплатных газетах ещё какие-нибудь объявления, - спустя несколько минут, предложил аксолотль. - Может, мы что-нибудь упустили? Ты точно не хочешь пойти работать к…  
\- Даже не заикайся! - едва заметно повысил голос Лэйк. - Только не к нему! И не туда! Я… я просто не смогу. Мне слишком жалко девочек, чтобы добровольно продавать их богатым ублюдкам.  
\- Если будет, кому продавать, - философски заметил природный дух. - Может, у богатеев сейчас тоже нелёгкие времена?  
\- Настолько, что они не платят за жильё уже четыре месяца? - хмыкнул Лэйк. - Сомневаюсь… Я поищу ещё. Джо… Джо - это крайний выход. Наверное.  
Аксолотль довольно заурчал, и они двинулись дальше.  
Уже подходя к подъезду, Литтл заметил незнакомый ему автомобиль, припаркованный прямо напротив. Мужчина прищурился, всматриваясь в тачку, но номерные знаки оказались японскими, хотя машина смотрелась стильно. И непривычно для их района. Лэйк подошёл немного ближе, и тут резко загорелись фары. Шаман отступил, прикрывая слабые к перепадам освещения глаза. Голдберг у ног подобрался, напряжённо зашевелил перепончатым хвостом.  
\- Мистер Литтл Лэйк? - передняя дверь открылась, и с места водителя поднялась чья-то фигура. - Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Тамурадзаки Мидори, и у меня к вам деловое предложение.  
Мужчина вышел вперёд, и Лэйк с удивлением отметил, что перед ним стоял самый обычный японец. Вот только одет он был слишком хорошо, да выглядел почти прилизано. Интересно, и что же нужно этому выскочке от простого нищего работяги?  
\- Что вы хотели? - проигнорировав приветствие, пробурчал Литтл. - Я занят.  
\- Позвольте поинтересоваться, чем? - едва заметно приподнял левую бровь мистер Мидори. - Тем, что пропиваете в барах последние деньги? Ну, если вам не нужна работа, тогда я оставлю вас в одиночестве…  
\- А что вы предлагаете? - быстрее, чем следовало, поинтересовался Литтл. - И почему именно мне?  
\- Вы шаман, мистер Лэйк, - улыбнулся Тамурадзаки Мидори, - этого достаточно, чтобы заинтересовать компанию, которую я представляю. Если вам хочется узнать побольше, я готов оставить вам инструкции и первоначальный взнос. У нас адекватные условия труда и нам нужны люди, обладающие… особым взглядом на мир.  
\- Как вы меня нашли? - с подозрением уточнил Лэйк. - И откуда вы знаете, что я шаман?  
\- Мы были участника турнира, - с лёгкостью пояснил Мидори, - и видели, на что способны другие люди. И также мы знаем, что короля в итоге так и не выбрали… На самом деле много шаманов сейчас находятся в ситуации, похожей на вашу. Это печально, и наша компания, заручившись поддержкой инвесторов, решила помочь тем, кто в этом нуждается.  
\- Звучит слишком хорошо, - фыркнул окончательно протрезвевший Литтл. - И что нужно от меня?  
\- Ваши способности, мистер Лэйк, только и всего. Разумеется, придётся работать, но поверьте, мы оплатим весь ваш труд до последней йены. Вы сможете заработать и выбраться из этой дыры тогда, когда пожелаете. Отпуск, больничный - всё включено. Работа либо пятидневная по стандарту, либо сменная по графику, какой вам удобен.  
Литтл Лэйк крепко задумался: предложение звучало уж слишком хорошо. Тем более, что обещали достойную зарплату. А заниматься тем, что умели далеко не все, приятной волной ложилось на сердце шамана.  
\- Что думаешь, Берги? - мужчина опустил взгляд вниз на духа, сжавшегося у его ног.  
\- Не нравится мне эта идея, дружище, - честно признался аксолотль. - Что-то здесь не так… Он появился из ниоткуда и предлагает деньги, которые решат все наши проблемы? Не думаю, что так бывает. Может, лучше пойдём к Джо?  
\- Ни за что! - воскликнул Лэйк. - Эй, ты, как там тебя! Я согласен. Когда приступать к работе?  
\- Замечательно, - сухо улыбнулся мистер Мидори. - Держите, - он вернулся к машине и вытащил из багажника чёрный чемодан. - Здесь ваш первоначальный взнос и инструкции. Выезд завтра в шесть вечера. Вы успеете поспать и переодеться. Я буду ждать вас на перроне. До свидания, мистер Литтл Лэйк. Увидимся.  
Тамарудзаки Мидори быстро кивнул ему напоследок и вернулся к машине. Фары снова полыхнули чуть ярче, и автомобиль ловко вырулил с импровизированной стоянки, оставляя шамана в неоднозначных чувствах.  
\- У нас будут проблемы, - убито резюмировал Голдберг. - Тут точно что-то не так!  
\- У меня будет работа, Берги, - тепло улыбнулся Литтл, - и заживём мы с тобой… как белые люди!  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - тяжело отозвался природный дух. - Надеюсь…


	2. Часть 1.

Йо с явным чувством облегчения вышел из нагретой паром ванной комнаты и с любопытством заглянул в общую комнату. В углу тихо бормотал телевизор, а перед ним, на небольшом диванчике, мирно отдыхала Анна. Асакура тепло улыбнулся и медленно подошёл к ней. Из-под домашнего кимоно, расшитого крупными цветами, выпирал уже заметный глазу живот. Йо завёл за ухо влажную прядь волос и, потянувшись, подхватил с пола упавший плед. Тёплая ткань мягко укрыла девушку, и Анна сквозь сон пробормотала что-то благодарное. Уткнувшись лицом в диванную подушку, она продолжила дремать… Последний перелёт сильно вымотал её, и Йо торжественно пообещал самому себе, что пока Хана не родится, его законная супруга из дома ни ногой. Ну разве что на прогулку…   
С кухни донёсся пронзительный возглас, и Йо резко обернулся: родители, кажется, о чём-то спорили, но Кейко совершенно точно пыталась утихомирить мужа. Шаман бросил ещё один взгляд на дремлющую супругу и направился в сторону дверей. За квадратным обеденным столом обнаружилась жаркая дискуссия. Родители синхронно замолкли, когда Йо появился на пороге, и заговорили только тогда, когда он плотно притворил за собой створки.  
\- Голоден? - Кейко первой сорвалась с места и смачно расцеловала сына в обе щёки. - Я покормила Анну, но она так устала, что едва не уснула прямо над тарелкой, - хихикнула она. - Как прошли переговоры?  
\- Ну, в целом, неплохо, если не считать того, что один мальчик из новеньких едва не запорол всю встречу, - нервно накрутил на палец прядь волос Йо. - К счастью, обошлось без жертв, но всё-таки комментировать цветовые пристрастия галстуков собеседника не самая разумная тактика.  
\- Кому как ни тебе знать, что всему нужно учиться, - глухо пробормотал Микихиса. - Он ещё покажет вам всем, на что способно нынешнее поколение. Да что такое? - тихо выругался он.  
\- Это ты сейчас так дипломатично обозвал меня старым? - Асакура уселся на свободную табуретку и с чувством покрутил шеей, разминая затёкшие после долгого перелёта позвонки. - А ведь у меня даже детей ещё толком нет…  
\- Вообще-то есть, - Кейко налила ему тарелку мисосиру-супа. Следом она водрузила на стол чашечку риса и порцию тушёных овощей. - Просто он ещё не родился. Но он есть!  
\- Это да, но… - Йо на минуту отвлёкся и прикрыл глаза: молитва Великому Духу привычным порывом ветра слетела с сердца и понеслась ввысь, к ярким звёздам. - Когда Хана появится на свет… всё изменится.  
\- Верно сказано, однако, дорогой мой, - мама присела рядом, пока отец упрямо и чуть раздражённо щёлкал кнопками не до конца изученного мобильного телефона, - всё не так плохо, как тебе кажется. Тем более, что у вас с Анной будем мы. Мы поможем, чем сможем. Хана вырастет в любви, как и положено любому ребёнку.  
Йо кивнул и принялся за еду. Кейко на секунду вернулась к плите, куда поставила чайник. Микихиса раздражённо пыхтел.  
\- Что-то случилось, пап? - поинтересовался он. - Ты какой-то слишком сосредоточенный.  
\- Я не могу дозвониться до Джорджа, - отозвался глава клана Асакура. - Помнишь моего старого друга? Он обожал Битлов.  
\- Помню, - кивнул Йо, - было дело. Вы частенько зависали вместе в деревне Добби.  
Кейко успела заварить ароматный зелёный чай и сейчас ощутимо вздрогнула, когда сын вспомнил о месте, про которое многие предпочли забыть, хотя глубоко в душе каждый мечтал туда вернуться.  
\- Я волнуюсь, - прервал неловкую паузу Микихиса. - Джордж никогда не игнорировал мои звонки и сообщения, но от него уже две недели ни слуху ни духу. Посмотри, а? Может, я что-то делаю не так? - мужчина протянул сыну мобильник.  
Йо со смаком раскусил кусочек морковки и взял в руки телефон. Первым делом он проверил баланс, но с ним всё оказалось в порядке. Отыскав телефонную книгу, Йо поднял аппарат к уху и нажал на вызов: в первые несколько секунд шли долгие гудки, а затем сработала голосовая почта. Оптимистичный голос на записи сообщил Асакуре, что Джордж сейчас занят, а когда освободится, он сам ему перезвонит.  
\- Джордж занимается развозом товаров по стране, - пояснил Микихиса. - Сам знаешь, сейчас у многих проблемы с работой… И иногда он пропадал на несколько дней. Но две недели - это слишком!  
\- Милый, мне кажется, ты слишком за него волнуешься, - Кейко ласково накрыла чужую ладонь своей. - Джордж ведь уже не маленький мальчик. Он способен позаботиться о себе.  
\- Не нравится мне всё это, - понуро опустил плечи Микихиса. - Ненормально это. Джордж никогда не игнорировал меня настолько долго.  
\- А вдруг он влюбился? - предположил Йо. - И волна чувств унесла его в море счастья и радуги?  
\- Почему ты не пошёл в поэты? - улыбнулась Кейко. - Сейчас бы печатал сборники стихов и рассказов.  
\- Ага, и кто бы их покупал? - хмыкнул младший Асакура. - Увы, но не сейчас… лет через пять, когда кризис утихнет, может быть. А пока придётся ездить по дипломатическим миссиям и заниматься спасением мира. Впрочем, ничего нового.  
Шутка получилась напряжённой. Йо понял это сразу же, как только слова сорвались с губ. И чтобы хоть как-то реабилитироваться, он всё же выдавил из себя:  
\- Извините… я не хотел напоминать.  
Правда, кажется, стало только хуже. Как говорится, сработал принцип “красного пингвина”. Подумай о том, чтобы не думать о нём, и красный пингвин станет единственным образом, что займёт твои мысли.  
\- Спасибо за ужин, мама, - скомкано поблагодарил женщину Йо, - пожалуй, я пойду к себе. Чувствуется, перелёт сказался на мне хуже, чем я предполагал.  
\- Всё в порядке, Йо, - тепло улыбнулась Кейко. - Мы с Миком знаем… Мы понимаем, правда, - она крепко сжала ладонь мужа, отвлёкшегося от телефона.  
\- Спасибо, - уголки губ юноши едва заметно дёрнулись, но он в мгновение ока вернул себе самообладание. В конце концов, не умей он маскировать эмоции, стал бы он посланником антивоенных дипломатических посольств? - Спокойной ночи. Я отведу Анну в комнату. Благодарю за еду.  
Новый лейтмотив быстрой молитвы скользнул туда же ввысь, приятным теплом обволакивая сердце.  
Йо сгрузил грязную посуду в раковину и, чуть помявшись, всё же оставил её как есть. Он действительно устал за последние дни. Сейчас ему предстояло сопроводить Анну в её комнату и уложить спать. И только потом сам шаман сможет расслабиться и сбросить маску, с каждым днём всё сильнее прилипающую к лицу.  
\- Пойдём, дорогая, - тихо прошелестел он, коснувшись плеча супруги. - Пойдём.  
Зевая, медиум поднялась и, опираясь на подставленные руки, медленно побрела наверх, на второй этаж, где располагались жилые комнаты. Йо по пути завёл её в туалет, а сам в это время расстелил футон и пригасил верхний свет, оставив только ночник: Анна не любила темноту, а красивый абажур на лампе даровал то самое нужное ей освещение. Асакура расправил последние складки, когда девушка медленно вкатилась в комнату. Округлый живот появился впереди, а уже потом сама Анна.  
\- Ты расстроен, - констатировала она факт. - Что случилось?  
\- Я случайно вспомнил деревню Добби, - зная, что врать нет смысла, поскольку чувствительная к малейшим колебаниям энергетики медиум раскусит его в мгновение ока, отозвался Йо. - И то, что там произошло… Прошло уже три года, а всё как было, так и осталось. Мы ведь до сих пор не знаем, чего ждать. А жить в постоянном напряжении невозможно. Да и не нужно.  
\- Оставь всё на волю Великого Духа, - посоветовала девушка. - Полагаю, в данном случае ему виднее… Думаю, скоро всё разрешится, и мы… нет, абсолютно все шаманы получат ответ на главный вопрос.  
\- Кто же всё-таки станет королём шаманов, - тихо рассмеялся Асакура. - Да, именно так. Ох, ладно… давай ложиться спать. Меня сегодня немного укачало в самолёте, так что…  
\- Ой, не напоминай, - скривилась Анна, прикрыв рот ладонью. - Я только-только успокоилась. Не хочу опять полночи торчать у унитаза.  
\- Идём, ложись, - Йо помог ей устроиться и укрыл, подоткнул подушку. - Я в соседней комнате.  
\- Я знаю, - слабо улыбнулась Анна. - Спасибо. И не переживай. Всё образуется.  
Запечатлев быстрый поцелуй на губах супруга, медиум откинулась на спину и, прикрыв глаза, тут же провалилась в целительный сон - поездка действительно вышла тревожной. Пора было возвращаться в привычное русло.  
Йо ещё немного посидел рядом и отправился к себе. Расстелив футон, он бросил быстрый взгляд на свой переносной компьютер. Ноутбук был уже не новым и периодически подвисал, однако это не мешало Асакуре за ним работать. Нажав на кнопку включения, шаман терпеливо дождался, пока система загрузится, а на экране активируется значок модема.  
\- Видит Великий Дух, я ошибаюсь, - пробормотал он себе под нос. - Надеюсь, отцу лишь кажется, что с Джорджем что-то не так.  
Йо набрал несколько строк и скопировал их, после чего разослал паре десятков людей, и только нескольким из них он дополнительно написал о том, что прошёлся тревожащий его слух. Посидев пару минут, постукивая пальцами по столешнице, Асакура закрыл электронную почту, отключил компьютер и отправился спать. На душе до сих пор было тревожно… Но новый день обещал смыть все невзгоды прошлого. Тем более, что Йо собирался позвонить давнему другу.

*** 

Рен ни капли не жалел, что взял машину напрокат и своим ходом двинул вглубь бескрайней пустыни. Знойное солнце только-только разгоралось, разворачивая яркие лучи, но температура уже начинала подниматься. Автомобиль хоть и был оборудован простеньким кондиционером, но легче от этого не становилось. Рен уже чувствовал, как скатывались по спине первые капли пота, а рубашка намокла и теперь неприятно липла к коже. Ему, уроженцу высоких гор, не очень комфортно было возвращаться в раскалённую пустошь. Даже несмотря на то, сколько времени он провёл здесь несколько лет назад.  
Небольшое письмо от Йо добралось до него как раз в тот момент, когда он пересёк Мировой океан уже наполовину. Тао пробежался взглядом по тексту и задумчиво прикусил фалангу большого пальца. Асакура беспокоился о том, что у него не получилось дозвониться до остальных членов их бывшей команды и некоторых знакомых шаманов, разбросанных по всему свету. В том числе и до Манты, который вроде как уехал учиться в Швейцарию по индивидуальной программе… Хотел бы Рен ответить ему сразу, да вот только имеющиеся слухи пока что были только сплетнями. Как только Тао подтвердит их либо опровергнет, тогда он и ответит. На том Рен и порешил.  
А сейчас шаман катил по направлению к тюрьме особого режима, чтобы встретиться с тем, кто мог дать ответы хоть на какие-то вопросы… Чоколав МакДэниел по сей день славился неимоверно дурным чувством юмора, однако это не мешало ему по-своему отслеживать обстановку практически во всём мире.  
Вдалеке поднялись окутанные колючей проволокой высокие стены. Рен несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, настраиваясь на нужный лад. Как же всё-таки хорошо, что он поехал один. Если всё срастётся как надо, на обратном пути он позвонит Джун - старшая сестра отправилась на большой континент, чтобы возглавить новый филиал их компании Глэйди. А ещё они давно не виделись. Рен едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ: мировой кризис сильно потряс все страны, и люди держались, как могли. К счастью, им с Джун удалось выстоять, хотя тяжёлых моментов, когда опускались руки и накрывала депрессия, тоже хватало.  
Контрольно-пропускной пункт, выдвинутый вперёд, ясно давал понять, что пора сбавлять скорость. Рен подъехал к шлагбауму - первому из многих - и опустил боковое окно.  
\- Я на свидание к заключённому, - пояснил он, - держите, - шаман протянул документы.  
\- Одну минутку, сэр, - вычурно отозвался постовой и потянулся за журналами, параллельно набирая номер по внутреннему телефону.  
Прошло целых десять долгих и очень томительных минут, прежде чем мужчина в форме вернул Рену паспорт и кивнул на ворота. Шлагбаум поднялся, и Тао, заведя мотор, медленно покатил вперёд.  
Когда, наконец, генеральный директор компании Лэйли прошёл через все круги ада, оставив машину под палящими лучами солнца за первыми воротами, его повели вглубь тюрьмы. На каждом КПП, просто чуть меньшего размера, чем самый первый, его досматривали. Телефон изъяли почти сразу же, как и пейджер, и ноутбук, который Тао взял с собой в надежде, что ему удастся договориться. Однако сотрудники уголовно-исполнительной системы наотрез отказывались идти на контакт, поэтому пришлось не один раз вывернуть все карманы, каждому показать паспорт и, наконец, с облегчением вздохнуть, когда его привели в небольшую, но одиночную комнатку, посадили за стол, ввинченный в пол, и велели ждать.  
Рен с облегчением выдохнул: жара за стенами тюрьмы набирала обороты, но внутри было приятно прохладно. Закинув в рот подушечку жвачки с цитрусовым привкусом, он принялся рассматривать весьма скромное убранство, отмечая про себя всё, включая нацеленный на него глазок видеокамеры. За плотно прикрытой дверью послышалась оживлённая возня, и через несколько секунд внутрь, широко улыбаясь, ввалилась крепкая массивная фигура.  
\- Спасибо, парни! - помахал своим конвоирам закованными в наручники ладонями Чоколав. - Я свистну, когда мы закончим.  
Ему что-то быстро ответили, но Тао этого уже не услышал. Он не без удивления подумал про себя, что столкнись они с МакДэниелом на улице, Рен бы совершенно точно прошёл мимо, не узнав старого друга.  
\- Давно у меня не было посетителей, - не скрывая улыбки, произнёс Чоколав и шагнул вперёд, нащупывая стул. Через полминуты он уже сидел напротив, продолжая растягивать губы в усмешке, будто бы прилипшей к лицу. - Честно говоря, у меня их здесь вообще никогда не было… Все мои друзья живут довольно далеко, а родных не осталось. Знаю-знаю, печально, но волноваться не о чем…  
Рен всё ещё молчал: сначала он удивился, что Чоколав не узнал его, но потом со стыдом вспомнил, что воин-ягуар добровольно отдал зрение взамен силы и знака раскаяния за грехи прошлого. Это… Это в хорошем смысле до сих пор поражало Рена.  
\- Простите, леди, я вас не вижу, - хохотнул он, - наверное, потому, что слеп как котёнок, - рассмеялся он, стянув с носа тёмные очки.  
\- Как я тебе леди? - тут же вспыхнул Рен. - Дурная голова.  
Чоколав тут же перестал смеяться. Тао с толикой мстительности несколько секунд наблюдал за тем, как удивлённо вытягивается лицо шамана. Так, словно он не верил собственным ушам… Как и носу. Чоколав подался вперёд и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул воздух, шаря ничего невидящими глазами по противоположному стулу.  
\- Да ладно… Рен? - через силу выдавил он из себя. - Это и правда ты? Дружище, сколько лет, сколько зим!  
\- Здравствуй, Чоколав, - Тао перегнулся через стол и крепко сжал темнокожую ладонь в ответном рукопожатии. - Как жизнь?  
\- Да знаешь, неплохо, - рассмеялся МакДэниел. - Мы с парнями отлично здесь обустроились. Я помогаю в исправительных программах для заключённых, начальник сказал, что через год я смогу подать ходатайство об условно-досрочном освобождении.  
\- Звучит отлично, - улыбнулся Рен. - А что насчёт… как ты там сказал? Твоих парней? Кто это?  
\- Старые друзья из банды, - хмыкнул воин-ягуар. - Мне всё же удалось убедить их сдаться, и мы решили, что когда выйдем, то будем путешествовать по свету и делать всё, что в наших силах, чтобы снизить преступность по максимуму.  
\- Само благородство, - хмыкнул Тао, - хотя я рад. Действительно рад.  
\- А ты? - оживился Чоколав. - Чем занимаешься? Честно говоря, за те почти три года, что я здесь сижу, мне пришло лишь несколько писем. Одно было от Хоро, два от Манты и одно от Фауста. Он, кстати, писал, что Редсеб и Сейрам живут с ним. Это правда?  
\- Я… без понятия, - смутился Рен: первое время Йо писал ему и писал часто, но Тао настолько погрузился в проблемы семьи, что просто забывал отвечать, а потом и вовсе стал игнорировать. От этого на душе кошки скреблись. - Честно говоря, я давно ни с кем не поддерживал связь. В мире творится чёрте что, и мы с семьёй сосредоточились на том, чтобы остаться на плаву. Я узнал о твоём аресте только из новостей. Помнится, громкое дело было, хотя суды прошли быстро.  
\- Это потому, что я сразу признал вину, всё подтвердил и даже привёл все имеющиеся доказательства, - хмыкнул Чоколав. - По сути, стороне обвинения и делать-то ничего не пришлось. Хотя явку с повинной суд всё же учёл.  
\- Но дали всё равно много, - Тао расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки: жара спадала, а вот прохлада тюрьмы теперь неприятно пробирала крепкие кости липкими волнами. - И несмотря на это, я рад, что у тебя есть возможность выйти по УДО.  
\- Женился? - заинтересованно подался вперёд Чоколав. - Ну колись, Рен. Нашлась та леди, что растопила твоё сердце?  
\- Нет, - закатил глаза шаман. - Хотя я действительно женат. По расчёту. И Жанна беременна… третий месяц.  
\- Ты в своём репертуаре, - хохотнул МакДэниел, - уже придумал имя для дочки?  
\- Чего это сразу для дочки? - наигранно оскорбился Рен. - Может, будет сын?  
\- Ага, конечно, ты же старался, - беззлобно подкололол его осужденный. - И ты сказал Жанна… погоди. Это та самая? Та сумасшедшая религиозная фанатичка?! Серьёзно? Ты…  
\- Чоколав, не смей, - холодно одёрнул его Рен, - не смей открывать рот и произносить то, что может стоить тебе жизни.  
\- Ты залез под юбку к самой неприступной девчонке на всём белом свете, не считая Анны?! - проигнорировал его предупреждение МакДэниел. - Ну ты даёшь… уважаю, брат. Уважаю.  
Рен с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу: Чоколав это всё-таки сказал.  
\- Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этой глупости, - пробормотал он себе под нос. - Слушай, извини, что не писал и не приезжал раньше, но есть кое-что, с чем ты мог бы мне помочь.  
\- С радостью, - с готовностью подскочил на стуле Чоколав. - Правда, возможностей у меня немного, но если я могу, то сделаю всё, что в моих силах.  
О том, что друзья почти позабыли о нём, МакДэниел предпочитал не думать. В конце концов, письма ему всё же приходили, а то, что у каждого жизнь шла своим чередом, и так было понятно. Глупо обижаться на то, что с ним не носились, как с торбой писаной. После турнира каждый отвечал сам за себя, и это было нормально. Чоколав затолкал подальше всколыхнувшуюся было обиду и старательно попытался думать позитивно.  
\- Я занимаюсь бизнесом, - продолжил свой рассказ Рен, - поставки одежды из-за границы, иногда обуви. В Китае сейчас… трудная экономическая ситуация, поэтому есть, где развернуться. И из-за этого мне часто приходится бывать в командировках, во время которых я общаюсь с большим количеством людей. И знаешь что? В последнее время мне всё чаще стал попадаться слушок о том, что пропадают люди. Я сначала решил, что это совпадение, потому что люди исчезают каждый день, но немного поспрашивал и выяснил, что испаряются только шаманы.  
\- Звучит уже нехорошо, - чуть скривился Чоколав. - Есть зацепки?  
\- В том-то и дело, что нет, - раздосадованно отозвался Тао. - Я связался с Лайсергом, - он вернулся в Лондон, - и тот сказал, что в Великобритании происходит такая же чертовщина. Поэтому он сейчас занят расследованием. Если что-то будет, он сообщит и мне, и правительству… Потому что это серьёзный вопрос, и меня беспокоит тот факт, что пропадают только шаманы. Это же ненормально!  
\- Окей, я понял, что вопрос серьёзный, - улыбка в мгновение ока исчезла с лица Чоколава, - но чем я могу тебе помочь? У меня связаны руки. В буквальном смысле, - хихикнул он, брякнув наручниками об стол.  
\- У тебя хорошие связи, Чоколав, - перешёл к самой сути, ради которой он и приехал, Рен, - едва ли не лучше, чем у всех остальных, вместе взятых. Ты можешь поспрашивать других людей или пустить какой-нибудь слушок, чтобы поднять волну? Я должен разобраться в том, что происходит. Сам понимаешь, если дело в… ну, в Нём, мы должны быть готовы к атаке, - тихо добавил Тао.  
\- Думаешь, это из-за него? - удивился МакДэниел. - Из-за Короля шаманов?  
\- А разве нет? - закатил глаза Рен. - Ну сам посуди: пропадают только шаманы. Кому и зачем это нужно? Я… я почти не бываю на улицах, Чоколав. Наверняка там всё совсем не так, как предпочитают видеть мир те, у кого есть деньги. И если я заявлюсь с расспросами, я могу только спугнуть наших врагов или - ещё хуже - спровоцировать нечто опасное.  
\- Ты звонил Йо? - поинтересовался воин-ягуар. - Что он сказал?  
\- Он написал мне сегодня днём, но я ещё не отвечал на письмо, - ответил Рен, чуть виновато отведя взгляд. - Мне пока нечего сказать ему относительно этого вопроса. Я хотел сначала самостоятельно прояснить кое-какие моменты.  
\- Напиши мне свой адрес, Рен, я отправлю тебе письмо, - улыбнулся МакДэниел и как-то странно подмигнул старому другу. - У нас осталось мало времени. Меня скоро уведут.  
\- Знаешь, если хочешь, - Тао снова немного смутился, - я приеду к тебе как-нибудь ещё. Или даже лучше: сообщи, когда будешь освобождаться.  
\- Хех, замётано, дружище, - Чоколав с чувством потянулся на неудобном стуле, - а ещё можешь прислать мне немного еды. Всё-таки здесь отвратно кормят.  
Рен рассмеялся в голос, но тут же затих.  
\- Ты подстригся? - поинтересовался он. - Зачем?  
\- Душа требовала смены имиджа, - хмыкнул МакДэниел, - вот, сбрил свою шевелюру, - он стащил с макушки дурацкую белую шапочку, оголяя лысый, чуть угловатый череп.  
\- Теперь ты ещё больше похож на бандита с большой буквы, - беззлобно подколол его Рен. - Надень обратно.  
\- Да ну тебя, - захохотал воин-ягуар, - тоже мне, умник. Сам-то, небось, всё с такой же причёской ходишь.  
\- Почти, - отозвался Рен и бросил быстрый взгляд на стальную дверь, в которой криво отражалась вся комната. Собственный тройной тонгари даже в таком свет смотрелся довольно красиво. Рену нравилось. - Эх, жаль, что на свидания даётся так мало времени…  
\- Если бы ты приехал на длительное, то торчал бы в моей компании три дня, - хихикнул Чоколав. - Ты готов к таким подвигам?  
В обычное время Рен бы отказался в категоричной форме, но сейчас… Сейчас он лишь поджал губы и бросил быстрый взгляд на наручные часы. Может быть, он бы и согласился. В конце концов, о друзьях не забывают и в беде их не бросают. И хотя Чоколав выглядел вполне счастливым и довольным жизнью, всё-таки сидеть в тюрьме было нелегко.  
\- Увидимся, Чоколав, - Рен выудил из дипломата, который перерыли и просмотрели не один раз, гладкий лист бумаги и нацарапал на нём свой адрес, - здесь адрес моего дома, электронного ящика и номер двух мобильных телефонов, один из которых принадлежит Джун. Если что, звони ей - она всегда поможет. Как и я.  
\- Спасибо, дружище. Это много значит для меня, - кивнул МакДэниел. - Ох, иди сюда!  
Он ухватил записку и тут же подтянул Тао за запястье к себе и крепко обнял китайского шамана из самого древнего рода их страны.  
\- Оставь этот талисман у себя в память о былых днях и обо мне, - улыбнулся воин-ягуар. - Отдашь, когда выйду.  
Рен с удивлением воззрился на каменное надгробие, с тихим ужасом осознавая, кого Чоколав только что передал ему на хранение.  
\- А как же ты? - тихо поинтересовался он. - Ты справишься… в одиночку?  
\- С чего ты решил, что я один? - ехидно ответил МакДэниел и тихо добавил. - Мик просто хорошо маскируется. Но он все-е-егда со мной.  
Заключённый в каменное надгробие Дух Ветра перекочевал к Рену в небольшой дипломат. Прямиком к надгробию, где не один год спал Дух Грома.  
\- Я сообщу тебе, если что-нибудь узнаю, - поднялся Чоколав. - Увидимся. Береги себя и Жанну. И передай ей от меня привет.  
\- Обязательно, - улыбнулся Рен. - Увидимся. Всего хорошего.  
Стоило ему закончить предложение, как двери распахнулись, и внутрь вошли два конвоира.  
\- Осужденный МакДэниел, на выход, - скомандовал один из них.  
\- Покажите, что вы передали друг другу, - потребовал второй.  
\- Всего лишь адрес, - спокойно ответил Чоколав и показал бумагу.  
\- А у меня талисман, - сохраняя ровный тон, поддержал его игру Рен, - вот, - он снова выудил надгробие и дал сотруднику тюрьмы внимательно его осмотреть.  
\- Первый и последний раз, - выплюнул он сквозь пожелтевшие от табака зубы, - строго запрещено передавать и забирать что-либо у осужденных.  
\- Больше не буду. Спасибо, - вежливо кивнул Тао. - Покажите, как выбраться отсюда?  
Конвоиры шутку не оценили, а вот Чоколав расхохотался и поднял вверх большой палец, бросив напоследок:  
\- Весь в папку!  
\- Вперёд, - огрызнулся на него представитель администрации. - Джон, проводи его.  
\- Идёмте, мистер, - процедил воняющий дешёвым куревом мужчина. - Я отведу вас.

Когда Рену вернули все его вещи и выпустили за пределы тюрьмы, он отъехал на приличное расстояние и притормозил. Рука сама по себе потянулась к дипломату, и Тао снова вытащил оба надгробия: выгравированные на камнях древние японские иероглифы складывались в простенькое, но тщательно сдерживающее разрушительную мощь стихийных духов заклинание. Рен коснулся пальцами шероховатых и местами неровных знаков, но тут же отдёрнул руку. Дух Ветра, может, и спал, но признавал своим партнёром только Чоколава… А будить своенравное создание шаману не хотелось: в конце концов, своего хватало.  
Вернув духов на место, юноша достал телефон и привычным жестом набрал выученный за последние годы номер. Спустя несколько гудков, на том конце провода раздался знакомый голос:  
\- Алло.  
\- Здравствуй, Джун, это я, - Рен откинулся на спинку кресла. - Я сейчас в Америке и, если ты не против, хотел бы заехать. Что скажешь?  
Джун в мгновение ока преобразилась и весело защебетала. Рен пару минут слушал её, чувствуя, как расслабляются напряжённые мышцы, после чего попрощался и сказал, что приедет через несколько часов. Отключившись, он снова завёл мотор: лететь из одного штата в другой недолго, но этого времени хватит, чтобы накропать ответное письмо для Йо. А потом они вместе решат, что делать дальше.


	3. Часть 2.

Блюбелл Блоч давно потеряла счёт времени. Связанные за спиной руки онемели, пальцы потеряли чувствительность, а ноги сами по себе подрагивали, когда грузовик, в который её запихнули, подпрыгивал на ухабах. Всё тело затекло, а сама Блюбелл давно перестала сопротивляться. Растрачивать энергию на бесполезные попытки освободиться ей не хотелось, хотя тревога росла с каждой минутой. Как минимум, из-за того, что она не понимала, как незнакомцам, напавшим на неё в лесу, удалось одолеть Аполлона. Огромный гризли с рычанием бросился на защиту единственного друга, однако не прошло и минуты, как его усыпили, а саму Блоч повязали и безапелляционно закинули в кузов грузовика. Возможно, ей тоже что-то вкололи, потому что первые несколько минут девушка не понимала, кто она, где и чем занимается.  
Дорога резко вильнула вправо, и рейнджер парка Скалистых Гор больно ударилась плечом о стену кузова. Но это даже порадовало её: хотя бы потому, что она совершенно точно была жива. Неужели браконьеры обнаглели настолько, что решили избавиться от неё самым грязным способом? В последние несколько лет люди не трогали зверей, и Скалистые Горы распустились, разрослись, даруя каждому своё прибежище. Иногда Блюбелл думала о том, что всё это похоже на затишье перед бурей, но старательно отгоняла от себя плохие мысли.  
Под под ней завибрировал, и Блоч с ужасом поняла, что автомобиль затормозил. Снаружи раздался неприятный скрип, кто-то кому-то что-то крикнул, и машина снова сдвинулась с места. Блюбелл старательно прислушивалась к обстановке по ту сторону барьера, но усиливающийся шум в ушах мешал ей сосредоточиться. Кажется, лекарство работала по двухступенчатому сценарию: сначала человек отрубался, потом приходил в себя и снова засыпал. Грузовик остановился, и Блюбелл почувствовала, что ей тошнит. Мир вокруг завертелся, и когда вблизи раздался щелчок, а в глаза ударил ослепительный свет, она не выдержала и извернулась, сплёвывая на пол рядом с собой остатки позднего ужина.  
\- Какая гадость, - раздражённо прошелестел человек в военной форме, чьё лицо было скрыто за маской. - Тащите её! Сначала на дезинфекцию!  
Рейнджера схватили за плечи и, не заботясь о том, что на коже потом вспыхнут синяками отпечатки пальцев в перчатках, вывалили наружу. Свежий ночной воздух слегка отрезвил отравленный разум, и Блюбелл через силу подняла голову, осматриваясь.  
Место казалось ей незнакомым, хотя она искренне верила в то, что за всю свою жизнь изучила каждый уголок своих владений. У подножья огромной горы построили небольшой двухэтажный особняк, куда её и поволокли. Однако гигантские деревья, распустившие громадные ветви, скрывали в тени скромный дом. Блюбелл не удивилась бы, если бы узнала, что сверху это место выглядит как обычный дикий район… Хитрые ублюдки.  
Внутри особняк выглядел так, как выглядят подобные дома. Правда, вместо ожидаемой роскоши Блоч напоролась на минимизированную обстановку: холодный каменный пол (в фильмах сверху обычно клали пушистые тёплые ковры), запертые ставни (книги любили описывать разномастные занавески и балдахины), крутая лестница с металлическими стержнями, имитирующими перила (хотя воображение рисовало изогнутые, вычурные), тусклый свет (вместо огромных широких люстр, висящих на вбитых в потолок крюках). Внешне дворец мечты, а по сути тюрьма. Да такая, из которой выбраться нет шансов.  
Блюбелл с ужасом вертела головой, замечая глазки видеокамер, вооружённых людей в такой же форме, как и те, что её тащили. Правда, присмотревшись поближе, рейнджер осознала, что они не были военными. Скорее, наёмниками, а это гораздо хуже. Если спецотряды, которые иногда приезжали с проверками, можно было уговорить оставить животных в покое, то браконьеры просто убивали их, не мучаясь угрызениями совести. Также было и здесь: военные могли бы пойти на контакт, но наёмникам платили и тем самым покупали их верность - у Блюбелл не было ничего равноценного, что она могла бы предложить взамен. Даже саму себя, если потребуется, хотя от этой мысли девушку лишь передёрнуло в приступе омерзения. Окружающие её люди не согласятся на такое предложение просто потому, что любой получал здесь столько, что запросто мог купить любую проститку.  
Рейнджера швырнули в обитую холодной плиткой ванную комнату, посредине которой установили кран. Равнодушный механический голос приказал ей раздеться и встать под струи. До сих пор не отошедшие от долгой поездки и одинакового положения конечности слушались с трудом, и Блоч затормозила, пытаясь справиться с тугими пуговицами. Наблюдающие за ней люди особым терпением не отличались, и меньше, чем через минуту, Блюбелл Блоч пронзил сильный электрический импульс.  
Девушка с громким возгласом неуклюже взмахнула руками и растянулась на полу, содрогаясь под снопом искр. Боли пока не было, но разгорячённая кровь в ускоренном темпе хлынула по венам, окончательно избавляя её от онемевшего покалывания. Электрический импульс прошёл, но Блюбелл всё равно некоторое время лежала, тяжело дыша и не слыша ничего, кроме адского белого шума. Когда он немного стих, Блоч кое-как приподнялась на руках и подняла удивлённо-недоумённый взгляд на камеру: механический голос снова велел ей раздеться и встать под душ.  
Во второй раз дело пошло быстрее. Рейнджер, стыдливо прикрывая наготу, ёжась, подошла к крану. Стоило ей оказаться в поле зрения душевой насадки, как тут же хлынула до обжигания горячая вода. Блоч завизжала и дёрнулась вперёд, но новый импульс подкосил её, и девушка с громким всплеском снова растянулась на полу. Длинные светлые косы разметались по полу, а слив с жутким хлюпаньем всасывал в себя лишнюю воду. Через пару минут вода исчезла, а в комнату с противоположной стороны вполз небольшой робот-дрон. Он держал в маленьких трёхпалых лапках поднос. Механический голос велел залпом выпить то, что было налито в стакан.  
\- Да пошли вы к чёрту! - проорала Блоч и с гневным воплем перевернула дрона вверх тормашками. - Ничего я не буду пить! Выпустите меня отсю… А-а-а-а!!!  
Третий электрический импульс оказался гораздо сильнее первых двух. Перед глазами заплясали искры, и Блюбелл уже не чувствовала, как расслабляются мышцы и по ногам текут тёплые струйки мочи. Сверху снова забрызгала вода. Машинный голос терпеливо повторил требование выпить то, что привёз дрон.  
Блюбелл с трудом разлепила глаза, не чувствуя тела. Второй дрон появился в комнате и подкатил к ней так же медленно, как и первый. Поднос слабо дребезжал, пока робот подскакивал на стыках плитки. Он остановился перед ней и немного и немного опустил свои лапки. Блоч с трудом приподнялась на локтях и с недоверием взялась за стакан. Жидкость внутри выглядела как вода, но пахла травами. Рейнджер с недоверием сделала глоток и постепенно одолела всю порцию. Стакан периодически неприятно звякал о зубы, отдаваясь долгим писком в ушах.  
\- И ч-что т-теперь? - пробормотала Блоч. - Что?!  
Дрон с грохотом уронил поднос и, едва не завалившись набок, покатил обратно. По пути он зацепил до сих пор лежащего на спине собрата и потянул за собой, омерзительно скрежеща угловатыми деталями корпуса по полу.  
Блюбелл пару минут приходила в себя: она настолько ошалела, получив разряд тока, что не сразу поняла - она описалась. Унижение захлестнуло её с головой, и девушка попыталась резко вскочить, когда живот пронзила резкая боль. Внутри что-то забурчало, и Блоч судорожно огляделась в поисках туалета: но рядом был только слив и чёртова душевая насадка под потолком.  
\- Выпустите меня! - прокричала она из последних сил. - Пожалуйста! Умоляю! Я сейчас…  
Договорить она не успела: по ногам снова потекло, а из потолка брызнул новый напор горячей воды.

Когда унизительная процедура закончилась, всё тот же дрон приволок рейнджеру небольшое полотенце и свёрток с чистой одеждой. Блюбелл тёрла кожу до покраснения, не в силах избавиться от чувства грязи и до сих пор витающего в помещении неприятного запаха. Ей казалось, что собственные отходы пропитали её с ног до головы: втёрлись в кожу словно крем, ввинтились в волосы, словно специальная маска. Мерзость.  
Одевшись, Блоч с опаской покосилась на глазок камеры: дверь распахнулась, и на пороге её уже ждали. Пошатываясь, девушка вывалилась наружу. Её тут же подхватил под подмышки и, крепко сжимая, повели к шахте лифта. Время тянулось долго, хуже, чем самая плохая резиновая жвачка. Блюбелл выдали худенькие шлёпанцы, которые ничуть не спасали от обжигающего холода каменного пола. Она начинала замерзать, а истощённый последними событиями разум отказывался здраво воспринимать поступающую информацию.  
Войдя в лифт, один из наёмников закрыл двери, и кабинка поползла вниз, стремительно унося жертву обстоятельств подальше от ласкового света солнечных лучей. Блюбелл порывалась было поговорить хоть с кем-то из конвоиров, но они не реагировали даже на её вошканье и чихание. И когда Блоч набралась храбрости, чтобы поинтересоваться, кто они такие и куда её везут, лифт остановился. Наёмник распахнул двери, а второй вытолкнул её наружу.  
\- Добрый вечер, юная леди, - умиротворённо поприветствовали её. - Надеюсь, мои помощники не переусердствовали, пока вели вас сюда.  
Блюбелл вскинула голову и резко отступила назад, судорожно скомкав воротник медицинского халата, в который её обрядили.  
\- Вижу-вижу, миледи, у вас много вопросов, - улыбнулась незнакомка, - позвольте сначала представиться. Я - Лилирара. И я всё тебе расскажу.  
Блюбелл с недоверием уставилась на женщину средних лет. Смуглая кожа, испещрённая морщинками (особенно вокруг глаз), длинные чёрные волосы, собранные в аккуратный хвост. Лилирара стояла в таком же медицинском костюме, как и Блоч, однако её ткань была украшена странными, но красивыми символами, смутно похожими на какие-то древние тайные знаки.  
\- Прогресс не стоит на месте, - слабо улыбнулась Лилирара, заметив чужой изучающий взгляд, - и как бы нам не хотелось цепляться за прошлое, придётся идти вперёд в ногу со временем.  
\- Что вам от меня нужно? - рейнджер с трудом разлепила губы: после лекарства ей жутко хотелось пить, но при мысли о том, что любой глоток жидкости сотворит с ней то, что сделали те травы… Блюбелл передёргивало от ужаса. - Где мы?  
\- В Мексике, - Лилирара жестом поманила её за собой, - мы в Мексике, дорогуша. И скажу честно, не знаю, выберемся ли мы отсюда когда-нибудь…  
\- Но почему? - подскочила к ней Блюбелл, по пути едва не потеряв один шлёпанец. - Чем здесь занимаются?  
\- Посмотри сюда внимательно, юная леди, - Лилирара подвела её к компьютеру, спрятанному в тени, и включила настольную лампу, а затем нажала на кнопку на экране. - Смотри сюда и запоминай всё, что я говорю.  
Блоч подошла поближе, всматриваясь в мутное стекло. Крик сдавил грудь изнутри, запирая сердце в золотую клетку и выбрасывая ключик прочь: по ту сторону экрана её гризли Аполлон рычал и бросался на утыканные острыми балками прутья клети. Именно такой, в каких ненавистные рейнджеру браконьеры любили перевозить животных, наслаждаясь их предсмертной агонией и болезненными криками.  
\- Аполлон! Это Аполлон! Где он? Что они делают?! - завизжала Блюбелл, едва не разбив монитор компьютера. - Лилирара, какого чёрта?!  
\- Они убьют твоего друга, если ты откажешься им подчиняться! - припечатала женщина. - Послушай, Блюбелл - тебя ведь так зовут? Прошу, перестань сопротивляться. Тогда они оставят тебя в живых, и потом… мы найдём способ выбраться отсюда.  
\- Я не дам им причинить зло Аполлону, - Блоч крепко зажмурилась, заскрипела зубами, задавливая волну ярости, поднимавшуюся глубоко внутри. - Хватит с меня этого цирка уродов. Перебью их всех. И мы уйдём отсюда. С Аполлоном.  
\- Ох, девочка, - с сожалением произнесла Лилирара, - к сожалению, все так говорят… и ещё ни один не ушёл.  
\- Можете мне не верить, госпожа, но я уйду, - твёрдо пообещала Блюбелл. - Найду любой способ, использую любую возможность только бы свалить отсюда подальше. И сдам всю эту контору правительству.  
Лилирара горько рассмеялась и заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.  
\- Никто не может отнять у нас наши мечты, - ответила она, - будем верить в лучшее. А пока - пойдём. Я покажу тебе твою комнату и расскажу, чем ты будешь заниматься и зачем тебя сюда привезли.

*** 

Йо проснулся резко, как от толчка. На секунду ему показалось, что кто-то звал его, но вокруг стояла гробовая тишина. Асакура коснулся ладонью лба и с удивлением заметил, что он сильно вспотел во сне. Капли градом катились по лбу, из-за чего пряди чёлки неприятно липли к коже. Шаман встряхнулся, прогоняя остатки тягучей дрёмы, с сожалением выпускающей его из своих объятий.  
\- О, Господи, - выпалил юноша, напоровшись на острый, как лезвие ножа, взгляд Канны Бисмарк. - Канна. Что случилось? Ты чего?  
\- Ты что-то бормотал во сне, - буднично сообщил ему лидер команды Хана-гуми. - Кого-то звал.  
\- И поэтому ты завалилась ко мне посреди ночи? - со скептицизмом поинтересовался Асакура. - Ох, чёрт… прости. Наверное, опять кошмары.  
\- Они и не проходили, - не спросила, констатировала факт Канна. - Что на этот раз?  
Проницательность Бисмарк не раз удивляла шамана древнего клана Асакура. Он тяжело вздохнул и выбрался из-под нагретого верха футона.  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался Йо, - но что-то очень тревожное. Отец вчера беспокоился, что не смог дозвониться до Джорджа. Манта мне не отвечает… Конечно, я понимаю, что он сейчас весь в учёбе, но игнорировать даже сообщения. Это не в его духе.  
\- Уверена, он ответит, когда появится свободное время. Индивидуальная программа обучения - это тот ещё геморрой, - закатила глаза немка. - Поверь, говорю по личному опыту. И отвечая на предыдущий вопрос - нет, тебя никто не звал.  
\- Но я не спрашивал об этом, - удивился Йо. - Я подумал, что мне показалось.  
\- Вероятно, это из-за госпожи Анны, - пожала плечами Канна. - Когда она спит, её сила выходит из-под контроля и воздействует на окружающих. Иногда я слышу бормотание сестёр. А сегодня ты, мастер, думал особенно громко.  
\- Ох, прости. Не хотел тебя беспокоить, - улыбнулся Йо. - Осталось совсем немного. Скоро Хана родится, а Анна вернётся в норму.  
\- Возможно, - Канна устало протёрла глаза тыльной стороной ладони. - Отдыхай. Госпожа Кейко сказала, что у вас выдалась нелёгкая поездка…  
\- Это точно, - рассмеялся Асакура. - Спасибо за сочувствие, Канна. И прости, что побеспокоил.  
Бисмарк кивнула и поднялась. Отряхнув полы домашнего кимоно, девушка тихо вышла и плотно прикрыла за собой дверь: напряжение, висевшее на втором этаже, где отдыхал весь клан и их помощницы, немного спало. Теперь действительно стоило вернуться к себе и поспать хотя бы пару часов.  
\- Вот ведь я даю… - улыбнулся самому себе Йо и тут же помрачнел: в обычное время его всегда будил Амидамару. Но когда турнир шаманов закончился, его хранитель исчез, а Дух Земли оказался закован в надгробие, чьё заклинание Силва настоятельно рекомендовал не нарушать (это казалось всех пятерых). Правда, не объяснил, в чём дело, и быстро отключился, на много месяцев оборвав связь.  
Асакура с сожалением подумал о том, что спать ему расхотелось окончательно. И хотя он не говорил об этом вслух, но шаман скучал по самураю: старый друг, прошедший с ним огонь и воду, частенько помогал если не советом, то своим присутствием и поразительной умиротворяющей аурой. Йо этого не хватало. И если сначала было очень тоскливо и горько, то со временем это чувство притупилось. Но до конца так и не исчезло.  
Юноша поднялся и включил компьютер. Пока система загружалась, Йо отыскал в своих вещах телефон: Манта так до сих пор ему не ответил, и Асакура, наплевав на все правила приличия, снова его набрал. Даже с учётом разницы во времени, Оямада ещё не должен был лечь спать. Есть шанс поймать его и вытянуть на разговор. Пусть даже на короткий. Несколько томительных секунд тянулись целую вечность, и шаман уже хотел было отключиться, когда по ту сторону раздался щелчок. А ещё через секунду кто-то устало спросил:  
\- Да?  
\- Алло, Манта? Это я, Йо. Как ты, дружище? Я не могу дозвониться до тебя целую вечность! - воскликнул Асакура.  
\- Простите, но господин Манта занят, - ответил незнакомый голос, - я передам ему, что вы звон…  
Звонок оборвался. Йо для верности потряс трубку, но техника отказывалась поддерживать сеанс связи. Шаман проверил баланс: ох, вот дурак… Он совершенно забыл о том, что по возвращении домой перевёл телефон на самый обычный тариф. Разумеется, звонок в Швейцарию спустил все его деньги в минус. Хотя это волновало его меньше всего: почему вместо Манты ответил кто-то другой? И точно ли у его самого лучшего друга всё в порядке?  
Терзаемый не самыми приятными мыслями, Йо включил электронную почту: к его немалому удивлению, на его призыв откликнулось довольно много человек… И хотя сначала это обрадовало его, чуть позже, когда юноша почитал письма, тревога только возросла. Первым делом он открыл сообщение от Рена. Юный мастер клана Тао писал, что ездил к Чоколаву, который отбывал наказание в американской тюрьме особого режима, и тот обещал подёргать за свои ниточки, чтобы выяснить, в чём дело. Сам же Рен признался, что он тоже слышал эти сплетни про пропадающих шаманов, и его также сильно это беспокоило. Но конкретных доказательств пока не было, и Рен призывал подождать, пособирать ещё информацию.  
Фауст ответил, что Редсебу и Сейрам у него нравилось. Детишки с радостью резвились на свежем воздухе под пристальным вниманием маленьких одомашненных духов, а когда им становилось скучно, то добрый дядя доктор (Йо в этот момент подумал, что Манта словил бы инсульт, услышь, как Фауст в шутку себя кличет) рассказывал им о различных науках, связанных с медициной. Сейрам, бывало, слушала его часами, а вот Редсеб совершенно точно интересовался техническим процессом. А что касалось исчезновений, то в их спокойной деревушке ничего подобного не случалось. Люди болели, иногда умирали, но в целом всё шло своим чередом. Фауст выражал сожаление, что не в его силах помочь старому другу чем-то ещё.  
Йо даже почти успокоился, подумав, что он, вероятно, действительно просто перенервничал. И слова Канны о том, что сила Анны выходила из-под контроля, когда она не была в сознании, также имели вес: может быть, это тревога за сына сводила его с ума? Супруга волновалась за него не меньше, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что им обоим иногда снились кошмары. Хотя Йо глубоко в душе знал, что дело было не только в этом. Далеко не только в сыне и вообще своей семье.  
Сообщение от Хорокея было коротким и лаконичным: он писал, что на Севере связь сильно шалила, а сейчас температура ощутимо упала ниже ноля. Из-за снегопада серьёзно сократились поставки продуктов с континента, и это повлекло за собой целую череду проблем. Хоро, конечно, прилагал все силы и даже чуть больше, чтобы выжить и прокормить как семью, так и племя, но даже его особых умений хватало не всегда… А про исчезновения он не слышал: не до того было.  
Письма от Рю не было: бывший бандит городских улиц отправился в далёкое путешествие по стране, но обещал вернуться к моменту, когда Анна родит, чтобы помогать клану Асакура так же, как делали это три сестры - бывшие приспешницы почти названного короля шаманов. Йо на секунду снова загрустил, подумав о том, кого стоило бы забыть ровно в тот момент, когда деревня Добби выплюнула всех своих жителей и растворилась в воздухе прямо на глазах, забрав с собой практически всех их хранителей. Таких как Амидамару и Басон. И многих, многих других.  
Лайсерг письмо прочитал, но не ответил. Йо на него не обижался: в конце концов, он не понаслышке знал, что Дитела за его выдающиеся аналитические способности пригласили работать в особый отдел расследования преступлений, связанных с миром, о котором многие простые граждане даже и не знали. Лайсерг учился в Оксфордском университете и параллельно набирался опыта на стажировке у лучшего из детективов всей страны. Его талант лозоискателя снискал славу у Информационного бюро Великобритании - это было именно тем самым, о чём Лайсерг грезил едва ли не всю свою жизнь. И Йо был чертовски рад за него!  
Прокрутив другие сообщения, Асакура про себя отметил, что мнения разделились на два лагеря: первые свято верили в то, что в мире творится что-то неладное, а другая половина этого не замечала и здраво полагала, что остальным просто мерещится всякая чушь. Что думать и уж тем более делать дальше - Йо не знал. Наверное, стоило поговорить с Анной и родителями: может быть, они подскажут какую дельную мысль? Шаман закончил читать ответы и, потянувшись, собрался было вернуться в постель, чтобы ещё немного подремать, как вдруг на экране выскочило уведомление об ещё одном входящем письме.  
Щёлкнув на иконку, Йо с удивлением обнаружил послание от Тамао. Чувствовалось, что девушка набирала сообщение в спешке, поскольку некоторые иероглифы оказались неверными. Тамамура писала, что она возвращается из Китая обратно в Японию, но вместо гостиницы она едет прямиком к ним, в основной дом клана Асакура, потому что её посетило страшное видение. Настолько страшное, что она сообщит им об этом лично - рейс прибудет сегодня вечером где-то в семь часов. Встречать её не надо…  
Этот ответ обеспокоил шамана, и он ещё раз внимательно его перечитал: странное дело. Тамао много общалась с Анной, пока жила с ними, и научилась скрывать эмоции, не позволяя им брать верх над разумом. Однако сейчас явно назревало что-то плохое… И Йо, закусив губу, обернулся к своим сложенным вещам: надгробие с духом Земли заманчиво блеснуло шершавым боком.


	4. Часть 3.

медиум вернулась, слегка бледная, утирая губы, и уселась за стол. Тарелка с пюре всё также стояла у неё под носом.  
\- Тебе нужны витамины, дорогая моя, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, оборвала так и не начавшуюся тираду Кейко. - Поверь, родная, на запах так себе, но на вкус очень даже ничего. Я приготовила пюре по особому рецепту! И сама его ела, когда носила мальчиков. Бывали времена, когда эта кашица становилась единственным продуктом, от которого меня не тошнило.  
Анна с сомнением покосилась на зеленоватую жидкую консистенцию у себя на тарелке и взялась за ложку. Зачерпнув немного, она чуть наклонилась, но неожиданно чихнула: пюре в мгновение ока разлетелось по столу.  
\- Будь здорова, дорогая! - пропела из соседней комнаты Кейко, и Анна, схватив первое попавшееся полотенце, поспешила стереть все улики с места преступления.  
\- Почему я одна ем эту гадость? - здраво рассудила девушка и, откинувшись на спинку стула, громко крикнула: - Йо! Подойди, пожалуйста!  
\- Что-то случилось? - на пороге тут же возникла Марион Фауна: - В чём дело?  
\- Я не хочу это есть, - Анна с отвращением отодвинула от себя тарелку. - Меня постоянно тошнит, а по ночам снится всякая ересь. Я устала… Когда уже Хана родится?  
\- Ну… скоро? - не меняя мрачного тона, предположила Мари. - Тошнить-то перестанет, но придётся слушать крики младенца, менять ему пелёнки, торчать рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки и делать всё, чтобы ему было хорошо. О сне можно забыть сразу, потому что в ближайшие года три… придётся постоянно быть на ногах. Причём вам обоим, а потом, когда мальчик начнёт расти, появятся новые проблемы. Например…  
\- Я поняла, Мари. Спасибо, - одёрнула её Анна. - Ты помнишь, о чём мы говорили?  
\- Я должна думать позитивно, - сохраняя прежнюю интонацию, послушно отозвалась Фауна. - Я стараюсь. Просто как подумаю, что предстоит, так умереть хочется.  
\- Мари! - воскликнула медиум. - Ох, господи, прошу, не начинай. И так тоскливо… Меня терзает неприятное предчувствие, и я не понимаю, в чём дело!  
\- Меня тоже, - в комнату вошла Кейко и отработанным жестом закинула на плечо полотенце. Мари, завидев её, поклонилась и поспешно ретировалась, не желая продолжать отягчающее её общение. - Всё в порядке? - поинтересовалась женщина. - Почему ты до сих пор не поела?  
\- Я не могу, - Анна решительно отодвинула от себя тарелку. - Это не то. Я не знаю, чего хочу, но это совершенно точно не то.  
\- Тебе нужно поесть, дорогая, - подошла к ней Кейко и присела рядом, - твоему организму требуется много сил. Нужно поддерживать его.  
\- Не хочу, - капризно отозвалась Анна, - и вообще, кто придумал эти девять месяцев? Когда уже через полгода хочется разродится и остаться в гордом одиночестве. А то ведь пинается, требует чего-то, - закатила она глаза.  
\- Как мне знакомо это ощущение, - хихикнула она, - и ладно если ребёнок один… Меня иногда так скручивало, когда мальчики начинали на пару шевелиться. У-ух… Микихаса один раз едва сознания не лишился, когда почувствовал эти толчки, - рассмеялась женщина. - Как вчера помню, какими глазами он на меня смотрел, не веря в то, что только что ощутил.  
Анна скромно улыбнулась, заправив за ухо выпавшую прядь длинных светлых волос, но тут же помрачнела.  
\- Кейко… можно у вас спросить? - девушка снова подхватила ложку и с чавканьем погрузила её в пюре. Кейко кивнула. - Каково это было? Ну, носить под сердцем близнецов… Один из которых уже тогда мог бы уничтожить весь мир? Ладно, Йо. Но… он. Я не представляю, через что вы прошли, когда госпожа Кино и господин Йомей объявили о том, что мальчиков придётся убить. И всё же вы девять месяцев были вместе. Были одним целым, - Анна с трудом, но нашла в себе силы запихнуть в рот первую порцию еды. К её немалому удивлению Кейко оказалась права: на вкус пюре вышло лучше, а рвотные позывы не спешили себя проявлять.  
\- Очень интересный вопрос, дорогая, - погрустнела женщина, чуть склонив голову вбок, - если честно, я думаю об этом все восемнадцать лет. Считай, уже целая жизнь прошла, а ответа всё нет.  
\- Вы не обязаны отвечать, - поспешила добавить Анна, - если вам не хочется. Я пойму. Эта тема и так довольно… животрепещущая. Даже сейчас. Хотя с момента окончания турнира прошло уже три года.  
\- Я любила их, - словно не слыша своей названной дочери, отозвалась Кейко. - Я любила их обоих. И Йо, и его брата. Я много думала об этом и поняла, что если бы он пришёл сейчас сюда и спросил, может ли он остаться здесь, с нами… Я бы сказала “да”, не раздумывая.  
Анна запихнула в себя ещё одну ложку пюре. Варёные овощи немного остыли и теперь пахли не так термоядерно, как в самом начале.  
\- А господин Микихиса? - добавила она. - Он бы согласился?  
\- Сначала нет. А сейчас, полагаю, вполне мог бы, - ответила Кейко, накручивая на палец прядь волос. - Оба мальчика - наши дети, какими бы они ни были. Может, если бы наш старший сын пожил с нами, нам удалось бы показать ему, каким мир может быть. Несмотря на то, сколько зла творится вокруг, добра свершается на меньше. Баланс поддерживается всегда, и так и должно быть.  
\- Но он пошёл по другому пути, - выдохнула медиум. - Хотя Йо верил в него. Всегда верил. И сейчас тоже, хоть и не показывает этого.  
\- Я знаю, - грустно улыбнулась Кейко, - Йо всегда видел в людях лучшее. Может быть, именно это ему и нужно. Вера, любовь, которых он был лишён. Помню, когда турнир только закончился, Йо как-то разоткровенничался и рассказал о том, что происходило внутри Великого Духа… Как встретился он с той женщиной - Асаноха, кажется. Сказать по правде, это одно из самых чудесных событий, какие я только знаю.  
\- Это было… сильно, - согласилась Анна. - Я даже удивилась, что такое вообще может быть. Мне с самого начала казалось, что он очерствел настолько, что больше не способен проявлять любые другие эмоции.  
\- А я в нём не сомневалась, - Кейко подтолкнула к девушке тарелку, - ешь, тебе станет лучше, - дождавшись, когда ещё одна ложка исчезнет во рту медиума, она продолжила: - Я рада, что Йо удалось найти то, что тронуло сердце его брата. И что бы ни говорили окружающие, я всегда знала, что он… он больше того, чем все привыкли думать.  
Анна хотела спросить что-то ещё, когда на кухне появилась Канна.  
\- Госпожа Кейко. Госпожа Анна, - прервала она их, - прибыла госпожа Тамамура.  
\- Тамао, дорогая! - подскочила Кейко, в мгновение ока завершая личный разговор. - Я так рада тебя видеть, проходи!  
Тамао со стоном выпустила из пальцев ручку чемодана и крепко обняла женщину, с облегчением вдыхая знакомый воздух дома, в котором она прожила столько лет.  
\- И я рада видеть вас, - отозвалась шаман, - как у вас дела? Госпожа Анна!  
\- Здравствуй, Тамао, - улыбнулась леди Асакура, - я рада, что ты приехала.  
Кое-как выкатившись из-за стола, девушка быстро, но чувственно обняла старую подругу.  
\- Проходи, располагайся, - защебетала Кейко, - девочки подготовили для тебя комнату. Йо! Тамао приехала! Спускайся!  
\- Он говорит по телефону, - сообщила Матильда, высунув из-за дверей свою любопытную мордашку. - Сказал, сейчас будет.  
\- Я разогрею ужин, - кивнула Канна и исчезла на кухне.  
\- Анна, прошу, доешь, - Кейко кивком головы указала на оставшееся пюре. - Тамао, проходи.  
Предсказательница будущего с облегчением стащила с ног тёмно-коричневые туфли и оттянула ворот строгого пиджака. Боже, как сильно ей хотелось переодеться в своё родное кимоно и выдохнуть, наконец, после стольких дней строгого дресс-кода. Если у Жанны дома ещё можно было ходить в чём хочется, то на при выходе на улицу приходилось переодеваться.

Когда вся компания собралась в сборе, а Хана-гуми организовали ужин, расположившись неподалёку, Тамао помрачнела. Обсуждать свою поездку в Китай к давней подруге (признаться честно, Йо до сих пор удивлялся, каким образом смогли подружиться Тамао и Жанна; однако он всё равно был рад за них обеих) хотелось бесконечно, однако причина, по которой Тамамура так резко сорвалась и вернулась, встала, можно сказать, ребром.  
\- У меня было видение, - вдоволь насытившись и отложив деревянные палочки в сторону, изрекла она, - страшное видение.  
\- Мы слушаем, дорогая, - Кейко под столом крепко сжала шероховатую ладонь Микихисы, забавно причмокивающего под маской. - Расскажи нам всё.  
\- Мы с Жанной ходили по магазинам, когда это случилась, - начала Тамао, - Жанна сейчас тоже беременна, но она только на третьем месяце. Рен улетел по делам в Америку и хотел заехать к Джун, поэтому мы с Жанной остались вдвоём. Мы присматривали детские вещи и мебель, когда я увидела… - запнулась девушка, опустив взгляд.  
Йо ещё пока не знал, что именно сподвигло старого друга так резко вернуться домой, но предчувствовал, что новость ему не понравится. Вкупе с тем, что уже было ему известно, сердце предчувствовало дурное.  
\- Кажется, к Земле движутся метеориты, - с трудом выдавила из себя расстроенная Тамамура. - Я видела много ярких лучей, направленных на планету из космоса. Они уничтожат всё живое на Земле. Или большую его часть.  
\- Кошмар… - вырвалось из Кейко, и она тут же в ужасе прикрыла рот ладонью.  
\- Когда это случится? - поинтересовался Микихиса, едва не поперхнувшись рисом.  
\- Я не знаю… скоро, - ответила Тамао. - Я лишь помню чувство всепоглощающей тоски и страха, из-за которого не получалось пошевелить даже рукой. Эти огни… может, это не метеориты, я не знаю. Но они опасны. И сейчас происходит что-то такое, что привлекает их здесь, у нас. Творится что-то неладное, но я не понимаю, что!  
\- Это связано с исчезновением шаманов, - Йо сам не ожидал, что произнесёт это настолько спокойно. - Боюсь, что всё гораздо хуже, чем мы думали.  
\- О чём ты? - насторожился Микихиса. - Если ты про Джорджа, то он написал мне, что всё в порядке. Просто сейчас много заказов, и он…  
\- Дело не только в этом, - покачал головой Асакура.  
\- Ты говорил, что это пока что только домыслы, - удивилась Анна. - Все наши друзья и знакомые, которым ты писал…  
\- Мнения разделились, это так, - согласился Йо, - но сейчас мне позвонила госпожа Сати… У неё тревожные новости.  
Вся семья затихла в преддверии грозы. Йо не любил огорчать родных, но ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля, и с этим срочно нужно было что-то делать.  
\- Оказывается, госпожа Сати содержит несколько приютов и школ, которые регулярно посещает, - принялся он за рассказ, - но несколько месяцев назад пропали несколько её учеников - именно те, кто только начал открывать в себе способности шаманов. Сати бросила все силы на их поиски, но ребята как сквозь землю провалились.  
\- Это ужасно, - пробормотала Мари, с удовольствием поглощая тушёные овощи.  
\- У госпожи Сати есть связи, и ей удалось отыскать зацепку, которая привела её на… ох, она сказала, это было чем-то средним между фабрикой и исследовательским центром, - задумался Йо. - Небольшой особняк, построеный для прикрытия, а внизу, под землёй, ужасные машины, больше похожие на орудия пыток.  
\- Начало мне не нравится, - честно призналась Анна, скривив лицо, когда на язык попал кусочек рыбы, - Боже… а что было дальше?  
\- Госпожа Сати отыскала тех людей, которые заведовали этим… местом, - Йо рассказывал медленно: вероятно потому, что сам до сих пор не до конца осознавал, какой ужас творился на всех континентах планеты. - Им удалось выяснить, что тот центр - лишь один филиал из многих. И учёные занимаются там тем, что изучают фуриёку. Они хотят адаптировать его для людей… Например, использовать энергию вместо электричества.  
\- Поэтому они похищают шаманов и ставят над ними ужасные эксперименты? - изумилась Кейко. - Как бесчеловечно!  
\- А разве не все наши духи исчезли? - вскинула голову Матильда. - Почему у кого-то они остались?  
\- У меня есть ответ и на этот вопрос.  
Все сидящие за обеденным столом резко обернулись. На пороге комнаты, слегка пошатываясь, стоял один из смутно знакомых им всем шаманов.  
\- Полагаю, мы чертовски вовремя, - радостно пропели из-за его спины.  
\- Рю! - воскликнул Йо, вскочив на ноги. - Как же я рад тебя видеть!  
Из-за шамана, чьего имени Асакура пока не вспомнил, сначала вышла начёсанная и залитая лаком причёска, а уже потом появился сам Рю Умэмия.  
\- Дружище! - они крепко пожали друг другу руки, а после и вовсе обнялись. - Я думал, ты уехал на другой конец страны.  
\- Я собирался, но госпожа Тамао вовремя до меня дозвонилась и сказала, что я должен бросить все дела и вернуться сюда, потому что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, - помрачнел Рю. - А по пути я встретил его… думаю, ты помнишь Талима - одного из Десяти Жрецов деревни Добби.  
Йо кивнул, переводя взгляд на шамана. Вот оно что… Вот почему этот мужчина со смуглой кожей и чёрными растрёпанными волосами показался ему знакомым: кофейня “Зерно” в деревне Добби пользовалась популярностью, и именно там Йо впервые смог спокойно поговорить со своим старшим братом.  
\- Здравствуйте, Талим, - Асакура вежливо ему поклонился, - я рад видеть вас, проходите. Вы голодны?  
Пока жрец, словно не веря собственным глазам, усаживался за стол, Хана-гуми быстро отыскали ещё несколько комплектов посуды и палочек. Рю тем временем с облегчением выдохнул, увидев, что Анна до сих пор находилась в положении.  
\- Чудесно, замечательно, - пробормотал впечатлённый шаман, крепко сжимая хрупкие ладони медиума в своих. - Госпожа Анна, вы прекрасны как никогда. Беременность вам к лицу!  
Анна слегка смутилась столь сомнительному комплименту, но здраво решила не скандалить: в конце концов, Рю никогда не желал ей зла, а по части комплиментов абсолютно все мужчины иногда превращались в глупых детей. Кейко как-то рассказывала, что пока она носила под сердцем двойню, Микихиса тоже решил выразить своё восхищение и сказал, что на платье, которое было надето на ней в тот момент, ушло та-а-ак много ткани… Кейко тогда с юмором согласилась, а сейчас порекомендовала невестке не обращать внимания на такие детали: Йо любил её, и этого было достаточно. А Рю… Рю был её другом, поэтому простительно.  
\- Талим, вы в порядке? - пока остальные рассаживались в круг за столом, Йо присел рядом с ошарашенным жрецом. - Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Я нашёл его по пути сюда, - оторвавшийся от Анны Рю резко помрачнел, - он произнёс всего лишь три слова, когда я затормозил: “Отвези меня у Йо” - вот, что он сказал.  
\- Невероятно, - Микихиса поднялся из-за стола и вышел, а когда вернулся, то поставил перед Талимом бутылочку саке и небольшую чашку, - думаю, ему это нужно.  
Как только первая порция алкоголя благополучно исчезла в недрах организма американца, жрец задрожал, а через минуту испуганно взвизгнул. Потребовалась ещё пара минут, прежде чем он окончательно пришёл в себя.  
\- Боже, Йо, это вы, - смущённо пробормотал он, - наконец-то, я вас нашёл! Я… я… не помню… как я очутился здесь?  
\- Вас привёз Рю, - пояснил Асакура.  
\- Вы брели по дороге, словно потерянный путник, дружище, - улыбнулся Умэмия, - я хотел сначала подбросить вас до города, но вы сказали, что вам нужен Йо… Как и мне. Вот мы и приехали.  
\- Боже, какой кошмар, - забормотал Талим, испуганно озираясь, - какой ужас… Вы слышали, что происходит? Вы знаете, что творится сейчас в мире?  
\- Вообще-то нет, - осадила зарождающуюся истерику Анна, - и если вы, господин Жрец, сейчас же не возьмёте себя в руки, мне придётся перейти к кардинальным мерам!  
О знаменитом хуке справа были наслышаны все, даже жрецы. Талим настолько удивился угрозе, что даже перестал дрожать и, кажется, задышал ровнее.  
\- Прошу простить, госпожа, - с трудом вернув самообладание, ответил он. - Ситуация чрезвычайная. И я не шутил, когда говорил, что знаю, где все духи и почему некоторые остались здесь.  
\- Рассказывайте, Талим, - Йо крепко сжал его плечо, выражая поддержку, - мы рядом с вами. Пожалуйста, помните об этом.  
Жрец судорожно кивнул и принялся за рассказ.

Оказывается, три года назад, когда турнир шаманов внезапно закончился, а всех людей в буквальном смысле выплюнуло в реальный мир, Великий Дух замкнулся в себе. Ни жрецы, ни шаманы, ни даже Йо не знал, что происходило в те долгие минуты, пока небезызвестный всем претендентам на роль короля шаманов юноша остался с Величайшей силой тет-а-тет. Жрецы, как и участники турнира и их команды поддержки, видели лишь яркий свет, а потом их выбросило обратно. Деревня Добби растворилась во времени и пространстве, исчезая с лица Земли.  
Великий Дух закрылся, не отвечая на вопросы и не давая никаких указаний. Голдва не один месяц билась, пытаясь наладить контакт, но все попытки оказались тщетными. Как и другие жрецы, Талим знал, что многие хранители шаманов вернулись к первоисточнику: король духов призвал их и отказывался отпускать. Особенно его интересовали такие духи, как Амидамару или Ямата-но Орочи - сильные, могущественные - их отобрали в первую очередь. Другие попадались с течением времени, а по сей день остались лишь те, чья сила не превышала и тысячи единиц фуриёку, - то есть самые слабые шаманы, не прошедшие даже первого отбора. Духи покрепче, конечно, тоже остались, но лишь те, кто успел вовремя спрятаться.  
И отдельно спасибо, вещал Талим, нужно было сказать Силве и Калиму: именно они подали идею запечатать самых могущественных природных духов, пока Великий Дух не поглотил их, и оставить у тех, кому совет жрецов доверял больше всего - так каменные надгробия вернулись к своим владельцам. И чем дольше шаманы не будут ими пользоваться, тем лучше.  
Жрец устало протирал глаза, с тоской вспоминая прошедшие три года. Чувствовалось, что ему больно рассказывать о жизни, которую нельзя было сравнить даже с самым нищим существованием: потому что они были… но их не было. Жрецы вроде жили, но существовали где-то за гранью. Им удавалось отслеживать практически всех участников турнира, но поддерживать связь не было возможности: Силве с трудом удалось подгадать время и связаться с Йо, чтобы передать кортенькое послание. И потом жрецу потребовался не один месяц, чтобы восстановить уровень потраченных сил.  
В конце концов, Голдва оставила попытки достучаться до короля духов, но велела продолжать приглядывать за участниками турнира. Именно этим занимался совет, когда обнаружил, что по всей планете стали исчезать шаманы. Сначала они решили, что всё это случайность, неудачное стечение обстоятельств, но когда жрецы заметили закономерность - ситуация резко обострилась.  
И под ухудшением ситуации жрецы имели в виду только одно: Великий Дух начинал слабеть. Ослепительная могучая стена, поддерживающая весь мир, таяла на глазах - казалось, словно в разных точках огромного столба света начинали появляться дыры, которые ничем нельзя было закрыть. Прорехи, предвещающую катастрофу небывалого уровня.  
Талим рассказывал, что подобное когда-то в истории уже было, и тогда ситуация складывалась до боли похожая на настоящую. На роль короля шаманов было два претендента, и они слишком долго бились друг с другом, не в силах понять, в чью сторону шёл перевес. Равные во всём, они столкнулись с тем, что напугало обоих едва ли не до смерти. Но один из шаманов струсил и отступил, а второй, раскрыв душу и сердце, шагнул вперёд… и помог Великому Духу восстановить как своё, так и равновесие всего мира.  
Выходило, что все катаклизмы, которые постепенно накрывали планету, исходили из одного источника - некому было поддерживать баланс. Великий Дух подпитывался силой могучих хранителей, лишив их проводников возможности видеться со своими друзьями. И только за счёт этого король всех духов существовал по сей день… Но он слабел: а с ним всё сильнее шатался весь мир…


	5. Часть 4.

В голове была одна сплошная каша. Мысли путались, лениво ворочались, окутывая сознание коконом равнодушия и безразличия. У Йо ушло много времени на то, чтобы осознать, что он не понимал даже, какая из новостей потрясла его больше всего - то ли звонок леди Сати, то ли Талим, которому резко поплохело: мама предположила, что жрец, проживший три года вне времени и пространства, вероятно, за ночь догонит своё собственное время. И не будет ничего удивительного, если вечером уснёт молодой мужчина, а завтра утром проснётся поседевший старец. С учётом того, какое безобразие творилось вокруг, добавил Микихиса, они будут рады, если Талим вообще выживет. Оптимисты.  
Йо проводил Анну в постель, посидел с ней немного, пока она не уснула и, чуть пригасив свет, отправился к себе. Сложив вещи на полу и забравшись в футон, Асакура повернулся на бок, поджимая колени к груди: возможно, он собирался совершить самую безумную вещь за всю свою жизнь. Ну, не считая того мгновения, когда твёрдо решил войти в обитель короля духов и встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, чьё имя многие боялись произносить вслух, отождествляя его с демоном и веря, что звучание букв привлечёт к ним внимание их обладателя.  
Додзё клана Асакура постепенно погружалось в ночной сумрак. Затихали звуки, успокаивались мелкие проворные духи-помощники, переставали ворчать осенние листья на улице… Умиротворение, окутавшее весь дом, чем-то походило на затишье перед бурей. И это тревожило сильнее, чем любая битва, через которую приходилось проходить самому Йо. Он прикрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, старательно очищая разум: в голову, правда, всё равно лезли дурацкие мысли, каждая из которых со смаком откусывала какую-то часть внимания. Но шаман постепенно расслабился, задышал ровнее, проваливаясь в царство морфея и из последних сил взывая к человеку, который мог дать хотя бы совет и подсказать, как поступить дальше…

Не сразу, но Йо заворочался и сквозь сон понял, что ночная тишина вокруг сменилась волшебным шуршанием морских волн. Воздух пах солью и солнцем, и Асакура с удивлением подумал о том, как же сильно он соскучился по этому запаху. А следом пришла мысль, что он сроду не бывал в подобных местах: конечно, ему доводилось бывать на морях и пляжах, но здесь… Такого он ещё не видел.  
С чувством потянувшись и приятно хрустнув ыпосле долгих поездок в самолёте позвонками, шаман сел и с любопытством воззрился на светлый песок. Вместо его комнаты и уютного футона, с радостью принявшегося его в свои объятия, вокруг дружелюбно распахнула руки светлая и постепенно разогревающася пустыня. Вернее, пляж, поправил самого себя Йо: он оказался на пляже. И шуршащие волны были редкой рябью на чистейшем полотне синего океана.  
Дул слабый ветерок, и хотя по ощущениям прошло уже несколько часов, здесь, кажется, только-только наступал вечер. Солнце медленно закатывалось за горизонт и уже не обжигало отвыкшую от палящих лучей кожу. Песок не казался раскалённой лавой, на нём вполне можно было сидеть, а чуть позже и стоять, как убедился юноша. Кое-как отряхнувшись от золотистых песчинок, Йо обернулся и прищурился, всматриваясь в горизонт: ни единой души… любопытно.  
Позади оказались сухие пальмы, раскинувшие крупные мясистые листья, а чуть поодаль, за каменистым навершием, в воздухе видимо глазу вился тонкий дымок. Йо снова вдохнул и выдохнул, возвращая самообладание, и медленно направился туда, где, судя по всему, концентрировалась вся жизнь… Вернее, один из её представителей.  
С каждым шагом углубляясь в островок, Йо с удивлением отмечал про себя, что пальмы сменялись низкорослыми кустами, на которых росли привлекательные фиолетовые ягоды, а иногда под оголённые ступни вместо песка попадалась галька… и даже острые травинки, пробивающиеся сквозь сухую землю. Асакура брёл медленно, упрямо продвигаясь к своей цели: тропа, кажется, была уже протоптана, однако дымок от огня всё также игриво вился впереди, хотя Йо чувствовал, что начинает уставать.  
Спустя ещё несколько минут, он, наконец, притормозил и, закусив губу, задумался: это какая-то шутка? Он что - издевается?! Словно в подтверждение его слов прямо перед носом Йо плавно опустился на тонкой паутинке пушистый и подрагивающий комочек с несколькими лапками… На секунду шаману показалось, что мерзкое создание радостно ему улыбнулось (пауки вообще улыбаются?!), а в следующее мгновение ошарашенный юноша быстрее звука летел вперёд, не желая больше ни секунды оставаться там, что любители-экстремалы называли самой настоящей дикой природой.  
\- Ты специально, да? - выпалил Асакура, вывалившись на обжитую полянку и с трудом борясь с желанием растянуться на земле прямо там, где он и стоял. - Паук?!  
\- Если бы во время одного из штормов на берег выбросило утку, пришла бы утка, - пожал плечами Хао Асакура. - Или лошадь… по сути, это не так уж и важно. Хм.  
Йо, наконец, отдышался и выпрямился, осторожно подошёл к близнецу со спины.  
\- Как думаешь, лучше вырезать растение или углубиться в фольклорный орнамент? - задумчиво поинтересовался огненный шаман, крутя в руках очищенный от ворсинок кокос с выемкой сверху. - Хм… у меня достаточно растений. Хотя орнамента тоже хватает… Звери?  
\- А что это? - без задней мысли поинтересовался Йо. - И для чего оно нужно?  
\- М-м… языческие чаши для жертвоприношения богам, - ответил старший Асакура. - Нацедил туда крови, поставил в ритуальный круг или на священный стол, а потом просишь у богов всего, что пожелаешь. Конечно, не факт, что тебе ответят, - боги у нас, знаешь ли, себе на уме, но попробовать можно. А символы помогают укрепить духовную связь.  
\- Может, тогда выцарапать на каждом стакане по строго определённому животному? Тут хрюшка, там козёл, - предложил Йо.  
\- На чаше, - поправил его Хао, - хотя идея неплоха… И окольцевать орнаментом! Круг - символ жизни. Хм, звучит неплохо. Мне нравится.  
Сделав вид, что всё идёт по плану, Йо аккуратно присел рядом на пальмовое бревно и заинтересованно коснулся пальцами шероховатой поверхности.  
\- Я рад тебя видеть, - наконец, произнёс он. - Три года прошло… многое изменилось.  
\- Да не сказал бы, - пожал плечами Хао. - Приятно, конечно, что ты решил обо мне вспомнить, но… у меня тут спокойная жизнь. Меня устраивает.  
Шаман хотел было ответить, пожалуй, даже возразить, но брат его одёрнул.  
\- Можешь не оправдываться, нет нужды, - отмахнулся он, - и да, я тоже рад тебя видеть. Ты голоден? Рыбка скоро поджарится, можем перекусить.  
Йо кивнул.  
Признаться честно, ему было даже интересно наблюдать за тем, как увлечённо Хао выцарапывал что-то на стаканах (на ритуальных чашах, поправил его в голове голос старшего брата) хорошо заточенным ножом. Не самодельным, что удивительно. Но Хао выглядел умиротворённым, по-своему даже счастливым. И это радовало его близнеца.  
\- Ты выглядишь довольным, - улыбнулся он, - я давно видел тебя таким.  
\- Ты знаешь, я тоже не ожидал, что меня так затянет, - признался Хао, - сидел как-то, вертел лениво в руках осколок… а потом на меня накатило - как это называется? Воодушевление?  
\- Вдохновение? - подсказал Йо, с тёплой улыбкой наблюдая за братом.  
\- Во-от, оно самое, - назидательно отозвался огненный шаман. - Так-с, пока что хватит… Ладно, идём к костру. Скоро похолодает. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты вернулся с простудой.  
Отложив в сторону пока что незаконченную работу, Хао первым поднялся и, почёсывая щетину, побрёл к дымку от костра. Йо мягко двинулся следом, с любопытством рассматривая покрывшуюся загаром кожу близнеца. Что удивительно, но брат оказался лишь немногим темнее, чем Йо казалось сначала. Он-то ожидал, что за три года Хао превратится едва ли не в представителя древней чистокровной африканской расы, а он выглядел всего лишь немного смуглым.  
\- Я стараюсь не вылезать на солнцепёк в течение дня, - отозвался Хао, - в первое время обжёгся пару раз, поэтому днём сплю, а рано утром и вечером занимаюсь тем, чем хочется. Здесь своеобразный климат, но жара почти постоянная.  
\- Где мы вообще? - поинтересовался Йо. - Тут так… необычно.  
\- Мы там, где никто и никогда нас не найдёт. Ну, меня во всяком случае точно, - пожал плечами Хао, - идём, садись.  
Выйдя из-за пригорка, младший Асакура с любопытством уставился на вполне себе обжитое место. В самом центре горел такой любимый Хао костёр, над ним, нанизанные на колышки, жарились вытянутые рыбёшки. Рядом в импровизированном котелке булькала вода. На противоположной стороне натянутый брезент образовывал подобие палатки, внутри которой располагалось спальное место её обитателя. А вообще вокруг в разных местах лежали самые разнообразные вещи.  
\- Присаживайся, - Хао кивнул в сторону удобно повёрнутого бревна, - я сейчас.  
Пока Йо обустраивался, старший Асакура отыскал где-то пару относительно целых тарелок и даже протёр их, после чего выудил из кучи хлама такую же пару чашек и вернулся к костру.  
\- У меня есть только травяные напитки, - с толикой извинения пробормотал он, - но на вкус неплохо.  
\- Спасибо, - рассмеялся Йо, - я рад, что ты не дашь мне помереть с голоду.  
Время пролетело незаметно.  
Йо настолько отвлёкся от повседневной жизни, что не обратил внимания на то, как быстро пролетело несколько часов. Казалось, только был ранний вечер, а уже на небе ярко светила круглобокая луна, усеянная полотнищем звёзд. И глядя на эту красоту, младший Асакура невольно вспомнил страшное видение Тамао и подумал о том, что ждёт их в недалёком будущем. Хао в мгновение ока заметил перемену в настроении близнеца и, избавившись от объедков, подсел поближе.  
\- Иди сюда, - он протянул ему ладонь, - знаю-знаю, тебя что-то тревожит. Я сам посмотрю.  
Йо пару раз глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться, и повернулся к близнецу, крепко обхватил грубую руку и прикрыл глаза, позволяя волне тепла окутать его от самой макушки и по кончики пальцев на ногах. Хао замер, стремительно просматривая весь тот сумбур, что творился в душе у брата. Вокруг постепенно холодало, но юноши этого не замечали, занятые друг другом. Наконец, огненный шаман с тихим стоном оторвался от ладони брата и не без толики чувства “я знал, что всё будет именно так” посмотрел на него.  
\- Что ты хочешь? - прямо спросил он, с чувством почесав подбородок под щетиной. - Я не пойду воевать за… за человечество. Даже за малую его часть. И ты прекрасно это знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - согласился Йо, - и надеяться на это было глупо. Но я подумал, может, ты хотя бы подскажешь, как можно поступить. Потому что у меня нет вообще никаких мыслей. То, что пропадают шаманы, эти странные фабрики или центры - как их там? И угроза из космоса… по сути, если это так, то мы все в опасности. Без исключения, - шаман покосился на старшего брата. - Понимаешь, о чём я?  
\- Ты волнуешься за себя и за семью, это мило, - пожал плечами Хао, - но мне наплевать. Я давно сделал свой выбор.  
\- Кстати о нём… - Йо неожиданно твёрдо посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, - чего я не знаю?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - не меняя тона, ответил старший Асакура.  
\- Пока ты читал меня, я случайно увидел кое-что, чего не знал до настоящего момента, - шаман не сводил с близнеца сурового взгляда, - что случилось в обителя короля духов? Перед тем, как нас всех выбросило обратно. Ты остался с ним один на один, и… Что тогда произошло?  
\- Называй вещи своими именами, - ухмыльнулся повелитель огня, - не что тогда произошло… а что я сделал. Ты ведь подумал именно так.  
\- Ты и так знаешь, о чём я думаю. Всегда знал, - парировал Йо, - не уходи от темы. Что тогда случилось?  
\- Ты хотел знать, что можно сделать, - словно нарочно игнорируя его, Хао потянулся, - стихийных духов можно и нужно выпустить. Только не так, как шаманы делают это обычно. Раз Король Духов забирает практически всех к себе, чтобы подпитываться их энергией, природные духи уйдут моментально… Но можно попробовать обмануть его.  
\- Хао, пожалуйста…  
\- Я серьёзно, - Асакура откинул за спину ещё сильнее отросшую прядь волос, - найдите каждому духу наиболее подходящее для него место и там срывайте печать с каменных надгробий. Например, дух Огня по энергетике будет похож на действующий вулкан… понимаешь, о чём я?  
\- Найти центр погодного явления и выпустить их там. Прикрыть силу стихийного духа мощью самой природы, - подхватил его мысль Йо, - это я понял, но я хотел спросить.  
\- Полагаю, тебе пора, - подхватился Хао, - я и так тебя задержал. Надеюсь, когда мир расколется, ты выживешь. Может быть, я даже помолюсь за тебя… и за Анну, так и быть. Раз уж ты скоро станешь отцом. Это больше хорошая новость.  
\- А ты станешь дядей, - Йо поднялся следом, - пожалуйста, Хао. Я ведь не желаю тебе зла, ты знаешь. Но это очень важно!  
\- Мне нечего добавить, моя драгоценная половинка, - улыбнулся старший Асакура, - отдыхай. Может быть, ещё увидимся.  
Ответить Йо не успел. Сладкая дрёма в мгновение ока сковала его по рукам и ногам, и шаман провалился в сон, стремительно теряя нить реальности…  
\- Позвони своему маленькому другу, - услышал он напоследок, - кажется, ему нужна помощь.

*** 

Лайсерг Дител за прошедшие годы едва ли хоть пару раз покидал Великобританию. Преступность росла в геометрической прогрессии, и он сосредоточился на том, чтобы экстерном доучиться и одновременно не потерять хватку в своих навыках лозоходства. Пришедшее пару дней назад письмо от Йо встревожило его, и шаман хотел бы ответить честно, да решил подождать: детектив, к которому его прикрепили в качестве стажёра, на данный момент только собирался объединить несколько разных пропаж людей и откровенных похищений в одно большое дело, собирая целый пазл. Дител был с ним согласен, однако отвечать на письмо не пришлось: Йо позвонил сам и попросил в срочном порядке любым способом добраться до Швейцарии и отыскать там Манту - воздух ощутимо пах угрозой.  
Разумеется, это было нелегко, но Лайсерг тщательно шлифовал свою репутацию и успел за последнее время обзавестись кое-какими знакомствами, что позволило ему в рамках расследования арендовать небольшой самолёт и, сделав крюк через Германию, направиться в гости к старому другу. Фауст с большой радостью присоединился к его миссии, оставив детишек герра Мюнцера на попечении у нянюшки, взявшейся им помогать за небольшую плату. Медик с удобством устроился в жёстком кресле и с любопытством покосился на Морфин, приветливо ему улыбнувшуюся.  
\- Ну думал, что у кого-то ещё остались духи, - тепло заметил он, растянув губы в грустной улыбке. Из-за синяки под глазами, казалось, потемнели ещё на пару тонов. - Я почти забыл, каково это… иметь постоянного партнёра.  
Элайза исчезла сразу же, и Фауст не успел с ней попрощаться. Первое время он горько убивался и порывался вернуться в пустыню, найти деревню Добби и вернуть всё обратно. Однако Йо удержал его от столь резкого шага и заверил его, что как только представиться возможность, они все сразу же ею воспользуются. Печаль Фауста была не единственной, и о нём, о его мольбе не забудут.  
\- Мне повезло, - ответил Лайсерг, - мне повезло из-за собственной глупости. Я закрыл её в клетке, когда мы отправились в обитель короля духов, и взял с собой только архангела Зелела, а потом духа огня. Тогда я искренне считал, что Морфин мне не нужна, а сейчас понимаю, как сильно я ошибался… Не представляю, как бы я жил без неё.  
Маленькая фея ласково погладила его крошечной ладошкой по щеке, выражая поддержку.  
\- А с чего такая срочность? - мягко соскользнул с больной темы Фауст. - Йо писал мне, спрашивал, не случалось ли чего-нибудь странного в последнее время, а сейчас он как будто с цепи сорвался. Даже не объяснил толком ничего.  
\- Ты слышал о том, что по всему свету пропадают люди? Вернее, шаманы? - поинтересовался Дител. - Думаю, всё дело именно в этом. Я и мой коллега - детектив, который меня курирует, - мы занимаемся такими делами. Люди исчезают не только в Лондоне - по всей Великобритании. И если детективу Джонсону кажется, что не все люди связаны, то я могу тебя заверить: они все шаманы. Без исключения.  
\- И кому это нужно? - нахмурился Фауст. - Прошло три года с окончания турнира. Почему всё началось именно сейчас? А главное, зачем?  
\- Помнишь команду Гандара? Её возглавляла Сати Сайган - буддийская монахиня из Индии.  
\- Забудешь такое, - фыркнул медик, - каких только рассказов я тогда не слышал о ней и её великой силе…  
\- Ей удалось вычислить место, куда свозили пропавших со всей Индии, - произнёс Лайсерг. - Честно говоря, это не просто ужасно… Это… у меня нет слов!  
Дител вкратце пересказал некроманту историю, услышанную от Йо, и они надолго замолчали, каждый думал о своём.  
\- Что мы будем делать, когда прилетим в Швейцарию? - прервал затянувшееся молчание Фауст. - Манта знает, что мы направляемся к нему?  
\- Йо сказал, что ему всего лишь раз удалось дозвониться до него, но трубку сняла какая-то женщина, и больше телефон не включался, - задумчиво ответил Лайсерг. - Я отследил его перемещения и установил точные координаты. Думаю, нам придётся проникнуть внутрь тайно: Оямада Мансуми очень влиятельный человек, и даже если бы мне дали ордер на обыск его жилья, прошёл бы не один месяц, прежде чем нас туда допустили бы. Это слишком рискованно.  
\- А ты сам как думаешь, в чём дело? - поинтересовался Иоганн. - Я плохо расслышал, что Йо говорил в конце, но звучал он очень обеспокоенно.  
\- Манта может быть в беде, - Дител выудил из кармана брюк собственный телефон и ненадолго отвлёкся на него, быстро бросив: - Он не сказал, откуда узнал об этом, но что-то в его голосе заставило меня поверить… К тому же, Манта действительно давно не объявлялся. Если с ним всё будет хорошо, я просто отпишусь, что информационная наводка оказалась ложной. А если нет… Возможно, расследование шагнёт далеко вперёд.

Добраться до особняка Оямады Мансуми, где проживал Манта, оказалось не очень сложно. Местные жители с улыбками подсказывали дорогу туристам и расписывали то, что во дворах господина Оямады стоят прекрасные фонтаны, а летом там можно было увидеть даже павлинов. Во всяком случае, пару лет назад, поговаривали, так оно и было. Припарковавшись на ближайшей к его дому стоянке, Лайсерг вылез на улицу. Фауст, бережно прижимающий к себе чемодан, следом за ним.  
\- Я найду дорогу, а ты подумай, что можно будет сделать, если ситуация станет критической, - скомандовал Дител. - Постараемся действовать максимально тихо, быстро, незаметно и эффективно. Но нельзя исключать обстоятельства, нам неподвластные.  
\- Не переживай, - улыбнулся немец, - я взял с собой несколько разных растворов, которые способны обездвижить даже слона!  
\- Шприцы, полагаю, тоже?  
\- Лучше! - Фауст с гордостью расстегнул свою ношу и продемонстрировал студенту-будущему-агенту целую коллекцию разномастных дротиков. - Тихо, незаметно и очень эффективно! Есть даже смертельные.  
\- Вот их давай оставим на самый крайний случай, хорошо? - неуверенно рассмеялся Лайсерг. - Идём. Кажется, Морфин что-то нащупала. Нам туда.  
Дорога заняла много времени, и юноши добрались до особняка своим ходом лишь несколько часов спустя. Говорить о том, что оба неимоверно устали, не стоило. Всё и так было понятно. Растянувшись на земле, Лайсерг деактивировал свой поисковый кристалл и велел Морфин получше разведать обстановку. Пока она летала, присматриваясь и изучая, Дител думал.  
\- Что будем делать, если всё окажется хуже, чем мы думаем? - поинтересовался Фауст. - У тебя есть план на такой случай?  
\- Разумеется, - Лайсерг зарылся во внутренний карман своего пиджака и вытащил оттуда квадратное устройство с кнопкой посередине, - это тревожная кнопка. Смысл тот же, но я договорился с детективом Джонсоном, что если всё пойдёт не по плану, отряд особого назначения быстро вытащит нас оттуда. И Манту тоже. Но надеюсь, что до этого дело не дойдёт… Не хотелось бы лишний раз беспокоить Информационное Бюро. Пока что это, считай, секретная операция.  
\- Всегда мечтал побыть спецагентом, - тихо рассмеялся Фауст, - в детстве мне нравились такие фильмы.  
\- А я в детстве смотрел на уличные драки, - философски отозвался Лайсерг, - некоторые, бывало, заваривал сам. Потом, правда, расхлебать не мог. Но мне всё равно нравилось.  
Медик усмехнулся себе в кулак. О шаманах и их думах они больше не говорили, но Лайсерг всё равно подспудно чувствовал вину за то, что у него была Морфин, а у большинства других шаманов не осталось никого… И это толкало будущего детектива к тому, чтобы действовать ещё эффективнее. Если он раскроет загадку исчезновений людей со сверхспособностями, возможно, он поможет всему миру. И как-то исправит тот бардак, который остался после внезапного окончания турнира. Как и многие другие, он считал себя виноватым в некоторой степени из-за образовавшегося хаоса. Однако додумать мысль юноша не успел: сверху опустилась Морфин и прижалась к его щеке. Лайсерг задумался.  
\- Ну что? - завозился Фауст. - Какие новости?  
\- Манта здесь, - уверенно ответил Дител, - телохранителей не очень много, но по всему дому стоит самая продвинутая система охраны. Взломать я её никак не смогу, особенно снаружи и без подходящего оборудования. Однако мы всё же можем проникнуть внутрь и попытаться добраться до Манты по внутренним коридорам. Скоро пересменка, мы должны успеть.  
\- Тогда не будем терять лишнее время, - поднялся на локтях Фауст, - веди. Спасём нашего маленького друга.

Подвалы, забитые провизией, к удивлению Лайсерга, охранялись не так тщательно, как жилые помещения. Они успешно проникли внутрь, и Дител жестом велел Морфин следовать впереди: она знала, где живёт их юный компьютерный гений.  
Изредка по пути попадалась прислуга, но Лайсерг уверенно петлял, словно чувствуя, когда лучше притормозить, а когда так и вовсе спрятаться. Коридоры были оборудованы камерами видеонаблюдения, но понаблюдав за ними какое-то время, мастер лозоходства установил, что угол их обзора был небольшим. И пока вытянутая мордочка камеры смотрит в одну сторону, они спокойно могут проскользнуть в противоположную.  
Охранники, судя по всему, как раз ушли на пересменку, временно покинув свои посты, и Лайсерг сосредоточился на пути. Морфин уверенно плыла вперёд, внимательно оглядываясь и прислушиваясь к окружающей её обстановке. Маленькая фея жестом дала понять, что они почти добрались до нужной им комнаты, когда впереди гулко кто-то кашлянул, и послышался раздражённый цокот каблуков.  
\- Сюда, - шёпотом позвал друга Лайсерг и потянул его к ближайшей двери, - быстро!  
Фауст закусил ладонь, задавливая удивлённый возглас. Студент-детектив вовремя прикрыл дверь, когда мимо разъярённой фурией пронеслась незнакомая им женщина. Она гневно стучала каблуками по полу и яростно бормотала себе что-то под нос. Юноши выдохнули, переводя дух, когда раздавшийся позади тоненький голосочек заставил их подпрыгнуть.  
\- Привет. А вы кто?  
Шаманы синхронно обернулись: невысокого роста копия Манты взирала на них большими карими глазами. Недоумённо, с толикой удивления.  
\- А-а… э-э… мы… - замялся смущённый Лайсерг, не в силах придумать быстрое оправдание. Вот дурак: возомнил о себе невесть что, самолёт откопал, а заболтать глупую девчонку не может. Ему совершенно точно предстоит учиться многому. И прав был детектив Джонсон, говоря, что Лайсергу в одиночку ещё рано посещать подобного рода миссии. Только как стажёр - не больше.  
\- Мы друзья Манты, милая леди, - расплылся в широкой улыбке Фауст, склонив голову вбок. - Мы заехали к нему по пути в аэропорт, хотели повидаться и немного заблудились.  
\- И поэтому решили спрятаться в моей комнате? - недоверчиво уточнила та. - Манта мой брат. Я Оямада Манноко. А вы кто такие? - прищурилась она. - Мне стоит позвать охрану?  
Красные бантики, вплетённые в её пшеничные волосы, опасно качнулись, когда она отступила назад.  
\- Мы хотим лишь поговорить, миледи, - продолжил гнуть свою линию Фауст. - Манта так занят, что не отвечает даже на телефонные звонки. Мы беспокоимся!  
\- Врёшь, - уверенно отрезала девчушка. - У Манты нет друзей. Мой глупый братец пытался сдружиться с кем-то из тех фриков, которые якобы видели то, чего нет. Но они все бросили его. И он обиделся. Ха! Так ему и надо, дураку.  
Фауст удивлённо переглянулся с Лайсергом: а вот это было интересно.  
\- Позволь нам встретиться с ним, и мы тихо и быстро уйдём, - поддержал друга Дител. - Это займёт буквально минуту!  
\- Папа сказал, что любых нарушителей нужно наказывать, - фыркнула Манноко, - а вы мне не друзья. И это означает только одно…  
Девчонка резво бросилась к раскрытому на столе ноутбуку, однако её ладонь не успела коснуться даже клавиатуры. Фауст, сиганувший следом за ней, подхватил сестру Манты на руки и крепко зажал ей рот ладонью, не давая верещать.  
\- Достань дротик с зелёным пером, - велел он ошарашенному Лайсергу. - Сейчас же! Она резво лягается, не удержу!  
Дител отмер, когда Морфин пронзительно взвизгнула ему прямо в ухо, и бросился к чемодану. Со второго раза удалось расщёлкнуть замок, и лозоходец отыскал дротик с указанным цветом пера.  
\- Воткни его в плечо, - скомандовал Фауст, - это снотворное. Она просто уснёт.  
Манноко, услышав о том, что с ней собираются делать, забрыкалась с удвоенной силой. В порыве вдохновения она цапнула медика за руку, обтянутую перчаткой, и не без удовольствия ухмыльнулась, когда немец отдёрнул ладонь, с удивлением всматриваясь в отпечаток зубов на коже. В это же самое мгновение девчонка завизжала, что есть сил. Лайсерг, до этой минуты сомневавшийся, стоит ли так кардинально поступать, в мгновение ока передумал и, заткнув ей рот, игнорируя острые зубы, впившиеся в ладонь, всадил дротик в плечо. Смазанный специальным раствором трав конец легко рассёк тонкую рубашку и впился острым жалом в нежную кожу. Манноко замычала от боли, пронзившей тело, и от страха, сковавшего душу. Правда, меньше чем через минуту голова налилась тяжестью, и мир завертелся, стремительно унося её в сладкий мир снов.  
\- Бойкая малявка, - Лайсерг, пошатываясь, отступил. - Честно говоря, не помню, когда мне в последний раз было так страшно.  
\- Не расстраивайся, Лайсерг, - Фауст аккуратно уложил девочку в её постель и заботливо укрыл одеялом, - всё приходит со временем и опытом. Ты неплохо справился. Сегодня этого достаточно.  
Остаток пути они преодолели гораздо быстрее, но чем ближе они подбирались к комнате Манты, тем больше усиливалось дурное чувство у них обоих.  
\- Надеюсь, он хотя бы жив, - Дител прикусил язык, не сразу сообразив, что он сказал это вслух, - я… я имел в виду…  
\- Успокойся, - велел некромант, - сейчас мы всё узнаем.  
Убедившись, что поблизости пока никого не было, Фауст первым приоткрыл дверь и скользнул внутрь. Лайсерг пробрался следом за ним и плотно притворил за собой створку. Обернувшись, они лицезрели не самую приятную картину…  
Комната хоть и была довольно просторной, но несмотря на это им обоим показалось, что они попали в тюрьму. Мрачные тона пестрили и на стенах, и на потолке. А за окном, где днём сияло яркое солнце, блеснули металлические решётки. Педантично сложенная в шкафу с распахнутой дверцей одежда словно демонстрировала одно из правил тюремного распорядка: всё должно идти строго по инструкции, иначе быть не может. Такой же, как у Манноко ноутбук стоял на рабочем столе из дуба. Гладко вылизанная поверхность кричала, что за ней почти никто не работал: никаких царапинок, следов от кружек с чаем и всего прочего, что сопутствовало рабочему процессу.  
\- Тут жутко, - признался Лайсерг, - как думаешь, где Манта? И есть ли внутри видеонаблюдение, как в коридорах?  
\- Есть, но… - Фауст кивком головы указал на камеру, на которую с ощутимым чувством превосходства натянули чёрный носок, закрывая обзор. - Думаю, мы в безопасности.  
С левой стороны послышался звук смываемой в унитазе воды, а через секунду открывшегося крана. Шаманы затаили дыхание, готовясь ко всему, что могло их там встретить. Но Манта, в ужасе выпучившего глаза на незванных гостей, казалось, испугался ещё сильнее.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? - просипел он, не слыша самого себя. - Как вы сюда попали? Вам нельзя здесь находиться!  
\- Мы пришли к тебе, Манта, - шагнул вперёд Лайсерг. - Мы беспокоились. Ты не отвечаешь на звонки и сообщения, полностью игнорируешь нас, даже Йо… Мы волновались.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, - раздражённо бросил Оямада, - а теперь проваливайте. Мне не нужны лишние неприятности.  
\- Манта, в чём дело? - предпринял ещё одну попытку достучаться до него Дител. - Ты знаешь, что происходит во всём мире? Шаманы пропадают, и мы почти решили, что ты тоже там же! Ты мог хотя бы сообщить, что жив!  
\- Убедились? Отлично. А теперь вон, - он скрестил руки на груди, не сводя немигающего взгляда с мальчишки, чьи отливающие зелёным цветом волосы всегда его раздражали. - Если сестра вас обнаружит, вам конец. Отец не любит незванных гостей.  
\- Она спит, - вперёд выступил Фауст. - Манта, ты не в порядке, и я это вижу. Что случилось? Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать нам о чём угодно. Можешь рассказать мне… Я тоже переживал за тебя.  
\- Не подходи! - вскинулся компьютерный гений. - И что ты сделал с Манноко?  
\- Усыпил, - честно признался Фауст, - потому что она едва не выдала нас, а мы не могли этого допустить. И мы пришли за тобой. Я пришёл за тобой.  
Медик продолжал приближаться к Манте. Оямада сначала хотел было закрыться в туалете, но передумал и попытался добраться до компьютера. Однако Фауст легко поймал его и крепко прижал к себе. Лайсерг, активировавший кристалл, стоял наготове: если потребуется повязать друга, он сделает это.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, дружище, - зашептал медик, - я здесь, я рядом. Ты в безопасности. Мы защитим тебя.  
Манта отрицательно покачал головой и попытался отбиться от крепких рук. Но меньше чем через минуту он уже отчаянно прижимался к человеку, которого боялся до седины в волосах. К человеку, который смог стать его другом. К человеку, который за пеленой наигранного равнодушия рассмотрел такой ужас, от которого могло остановиться сердце.  
\- Всё в порядке, Манта, - повторил Фауст, - мы пришли за тобой.  
Лайсергу пришлось хорошенько напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать тихое, но искреннее “спасибо”.


	6. Часть 5.

Когда Йо услышал о том, какой план придумала Анна, он впервые за всю свою жизнью захотел с силой треснуть по столу ладонью, вскочить и на повышенных тонах объяснить своей супруге, где и в какой позе он видел её размышления. Анна, правда, и так поняла, какая на самом деле вспыхнула реакция у супруга, однако осталась непреклонна.  
\- Я должна попробовать, - настаивала она. - Тогда, возможно, нам удастся выяснить больше подробностей, которые нам помогут.  
\- План хорош, но только не с тобой в главной роли, - отказался Йо. - Я не позволю тебе это сделать.  
\- Йо, я не спрашивала у тебя разрешения, - теряя терпение, ответила медиум, - я ставлю тебя перед фактом. Если это поможет нам, я готова!  
Тамао мудро молчала, не встревая в стремительно разрастающуюся ссору. Как и Рю, выбравшийся из-за плиты буквально на секунду, оценивший размах катастрофы и вернувшийся обратно. Девочки Хана-гуми предпочли ретироваться вместе с ним.  
\- Тамао не может сделать это одна, - кипела праведным гневом Анна, - ей нужен помощник. Проводник. А я единственная, кто способен с этим справиться.  
\- Ты беременна, - напомнил ей Йо. - И любая деятельность подобного плана может пагубно сказаться и на тебе, и на нашем ребёнке.  
\- Хорошо, Йо, - смягчилась девушка, - обещаю, если что-то пойдёт не по плану, мы тут же прервёмся. Но мы должны попробовать. Мы должны выяснить, кто и зачем творит всё это.  
\- Снова звонила леди Сати, - вклинилась в беседу Тамао, - она сказала, что такие лаборатории, как в Индии, построены на всех континентах. Ей удалось найти ещё две фабрики в Китае, три в России, одну в Ливии и несколько в Америке. Особенно активно люди пропадают в Мексике. И она уверена, что это далеко не всё! Это лишь малая часть грядущего кошмара! Все шаманы, с которыми она связывалась, утверждают, что люди пропадают повсюду. До сих пор.  
\- Давай это сделаю я, - убито предложил Йо, - Анна, пожалуйста. Умоляю. Ты должна себя беречь, а не совать голову в открытую львиную пасть.  
\- Это всего лишь разведка, - немного расслабилась медиум, улыбнувшись, - мы с Тамао только посмотрим. Может быть, мы увидим то, что поможет нам понять, как действовать дальше. Или хотя бы узнать, кто за всем этим стоит.  
\- Мне не нравится эта идея, - упрямо повторил Асакура. - Чёрт, я просто не могу добровольно отпустить тебя на такую рисковую миссию.  
\- Всё будет в порядке, - девушка по мере сил кое-как подалась вперёд и смазано клюнула его в щёку, - я справлюсь. Просто будь рядом. Мы посмотрим и вернёмся.  
\- Я всё подготовлю для ритуала, - дождавшись затишья, изрекла Тамао. - Я поддержу госпожу Анну, пока она будет пробираться в одну из лабораторий.  
\- В какую хоть? - теряя остатки энтузиазма, уточнил Йо. - Россия? Та, что поближе?  
\- Мексика, - Анна устало откинулась на спинку стула. - Я уже немного прощупала обстановку, как смогла. Добираться далековато, но там самая слабая защита: я смогу проникнуть незамеченной и оглядеться внутри.  
\- Вот честное слово, лучше бы ты вязала штанишки для нашего мальчика, - сконфуженно пробормотал Асакура.  
\- Пожалуйста, Йо, - мягко улыбнулась ему медиум, - не указывай мне, что делать. Я справлюсь. А если что-то пойдёт не так… Мы тут же прекратим наш сеанс. Я себе не враг и прекрасно понимаю, когда стоит остановиться.  
Проблема было в том, что Йо слишком хорошо знал: Анна действительно понимала, где та самая грань, но это не мешало ей в девяти из десяти случаев её переступать.  
\- Я всё равно считаю, что тебе не стоит этого делать, - упрямо повторил он, поджав губы. - Но тебя ведь не переубедить.  
\- Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Анна. Никто не сможет тебе помочь, если ты попадёшь там в передрягу, - предпринял ещё одну попытку отговорить её шаман. - Ни я, ни Тамао, ни родители… Ты единственный медиум. И ты собираешься на ментальном уровне покинуть тело, чтобы позволить разуму преодолеть много тысяч километров… И ради чего? Ради попытки разобраться в ситуации?  
\- Мы должны что-то сделать, Йо. Леди Сати и без того сильно нам помогла. Мы не можем перекладывать всю ответственность за шаманов только на неё. Сам ведь знаешь, что всё… гораздо сложнее, чем кажется остальным.  
\- И это всё равно не повод собой рисковать, - твёрдо ответил Йо. - Мы найдём другой способ. Более безопасный.  
\- Когда, дорогой мой? - склонила голову вбок Анна. - Времени почти нет. Ситуация накаляется, а Земля в любой миг может оказаться уничтожена угрозой из космоса. Сомневаюсь, что мы можем позволить себе… искать безопасные пути.  
Йо обессиленно уткнулся лицом в сложенные ладони. Беседа со старшим братом и так вымотала его, оставив неприятное чувство после чего-то недосказанного, а стоило ему проснуться и спуститься вниз, как любимая супруга обрадовала… Проще было получить по лбу сковородой, чем добровольно отпустить её в столь опасное путешествие по ментальному миру. Особенно когда Великий Дух был абсолютно нестабильным. Кто знает, какие духи сейчас бродили по уровню вселенной, неподвластной ни людям, ни даже шаманам.  
\- Я разговаривал с Хао, - невпопад изрёк Йо.  
Вернувшаяся Тамао в ступоре уставилась на него, прижимая к груди упаковку свечей и благовоний. Рю, закончивший готовить завтрак, перестал улыбаться, когда услышал чужое имя.  
\- Прости…? - недоумённо уточнила Анна, чувствуя, как на секунду сердце замерло, переживая мини-смерть. - С кем ты разговаривал?  
\- С Хао, - ответил Йо примерно тем же тоном, каким супруга сообщила ему о предстоящем ритуале. - Я не общался с ним всё это время, если ты об этом. Но сейчас подумал, что нам не повредила бы… хотя бы подсказка. И он мне её дал. Даже удивительно.  
\- Господин Йо, но… - Рю ошарашенно выдохнул и всё же добрался до стола, водрузил туда поднос с тарелками, наполненными ароматно пахнущей едой. - Это… было неожиданно.  
\- Даже не знаю, что хуже: апокалипсис и Хао Асакура, - процедила сквозь зубы Тамамура. - Я думала, он…  
\- Умер? - подсказал Йо. - Нет. И мы все прекрасно это знали. Он просто ушёл с поля боя, оставив и Великого духа, и шаманов. Не знаю, почему, но он так решил. Хотя сказал, что биться с нами не станет - это не его дело.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - устало выдохнула Анна. - Что-то ещё?  
\- Да, он подал мне отличную идею относительно стихийных духов, - серьёзно кивнул Асакура. - Он сказал, что…  
\- Великий Дух слаб, и можно попробовать его обмануть, - высокомерные нотки в до боли знакомом голосе неприятно разрезали удивлённую тишину. - Например, выпустить стихийных духов там, где концентрируется обычная природная сила. Духа огня с лёгкостью можно спрятать в настоящем вулкане. Духа воздуха - на вершине самой высокой в мире горы… и так далее.  
Хао Асакура язвительно улыбнулся, оперевшись плечом о косяк. Тамао от испуга выронила свою ношу и отступила, а Рю, что удивительно, молниеносно выщелкнул лезвие карманного ножа.  
\- Серьёзно? - Хао неодобрительно покосился на детскую игрушку в чужих руках. - Хотя плевать… Я пришёл посмотреть на апокалипсис из первых рядов. Слишком уж интересно, каюсь, что такого сотворило человечество за это время, что нас всех без исключения ждёт долгая и мучительная смерть.  
Анна инстинктивно закрыла живот руками, не сводя пристального взгляда с человека, который щелчком пальцев мог уничтожить их всех. Хотя почему-то Хао Асакура не торопился с улюлюканьем поддерживать надвигающийся конец света.  
\- Я слышал, о чём вы говорили, - сохраняя безразличный тон, продолжил он. - Это действительно глупая затея, Анна. Любой - даже мало-мальски слабый дух - может занять твоё тело и убить то, что дорого тебе больше всего на свете, - повелитель огня задумчиво накрутил на указательный палец прядь тёмных волос, - поэтому я бы не стал.  
\- И что предлагаешь? Сидеть сложа руки? - огрызнулась медиум. - Ещё чего!  
Хао драматично закатил глаза, игнорируя и предсказательницу будущего, и Рю, до сих пор не убравшего нацеленное на него острие ножа.  
\- Чёрт бы с вами всеми, - надрывно бросил он, - я проведу ритуал. Сам, своими силами. А там посмотрим. Всё будет зависеть от того, что удастся узнать.  
Анна упорно прикрывала выпуклый живот руками. Йо недоверчиво рассматривал похожее на его собственное лицо близнеца, в то же время кажущееся ему абсолютно чужим. Тамао переводила взгляд с медиума на огненного шамана и обратно. Рю всё же убрал нож, но всё равно сохранял максимальную боевую готовность.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно легко согласился Йо. - А потом ты расскажешь мне, что задумал.  
\- Кто? Я? - приторно изумился Хао. - Да никогда в жизни! Сказал же, хочу посмотреть на всё из первого ряда.  
\- Как скажешь, - кивнул младший Асакура. - Тамао, оставь, пожалуйста, свечи и помоги Рю на кухне. Анна, думаю, тебе лучше подняться. И не спорь со мной! - предостерёг её от недовольного возгласа юноша. - Всё потом.  
Медиум одарила единственного и неповторимого кандидата на роль короля шаманов недвусмысленным взглядом и всё же направилась к себе. По пути она зашла к девочкам Хана-гуми и тихо предупредила всех троих о неожиданном визите. Канна злобно скрежетнула зубами и отвернулась; Мари испуганно вздрогнула и отвела взгляда; а Матильда недовольно фыркнула - вот урод, так легко взять и заявиться туда, куда его не приглашали? Это совершенно точно было в стиле Хао Асакуры!  
\- Знаю-знаю, ты меня не ждал, - предвосхищая чужой вопрос, изрёк огненный шаман, когда они остались наедине. - И да, мне действительно интересно, что произойдёт в ближайшем будущем. Скажу честно, я не собираюсь никого спасать.  
\- Я и не сомневался, - выдохнул Йо, - хотя я всё равно рад тебя видеть. Ты побрился?  
\- Ты знаешь, щетина раздражает, - неприязненно поёжился Хао, - я пытался и бороду отращивать, но с ней жарко, а кожа потом жутко чешется. Решил вот немного привести себя в порядок.  
От слегка забавного из-за долгого отшельничества юноши не осталось и следа. Йо с сожалением подумал о том, что близнец, живущий где-то в глуши, нравился ему чуточку больше. Но он тут же одёрнул себя: как только Хао вернулся в мир, на него наверняка опять посыпались мысли и чувства окружающих его людей. И не было ничего удивительного в том, почему он так остро реагировал на пространство вокруг. Раньше он привык к подобному состоянию, а сейчас нехотя погружался вновь. Мало кому понравится добровольно раскрывать разум перед миллионами самых разных желаний, принадлежавших всем и сразу.  
\- Ты прав, у меня немного болит голова, - Хао коснулся пульсирующего виска указательным пальцем, - я действительно отвык от такого потока… На острове до меня редко долетали чьи-то мысли: как правило, это были быстро затухающие предсмертные крики, а здесь… Люди думают постоянно.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что мы не заставляем тебя? - Йо поднялся и приблизился к нему. - Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо из-за наших проблем. Мы разберёмся по-другому. Не делай этого, если не хочешь.  
\- Я ценю твоё беспокойство, Йо, но я справлюсь, - закатил глаза старший Асакура, - правда, будет неплохо, если ты посидишь рядом во время моего… путешествия. Твоё присутствие позволит мне укрепить ментальную защиту разума, пока я буду вне своей оболочки.  
\- Без проблем, - тепло улыбнулся юноша, - ещё пожелания?  
\- Иди ты, - рассмеялся Хао, - тоже мне, угодник.

*** 

Чем быстрее приближался конец рабочего дня, тем сильнее болела голова у Блюбелл Блоч. Настолько, что девушка едва не отключалась прямо за работой. Хотя то, чем она занималась, сложно было называть “работой”. Сюда больше подходило слово пытки. Или истязание. Кому как больше нравилось.  
Блюбелл отпросилась у Лилирары в туалет и сейчас стояла, склонившись над раковиной. Виски сжимало огненным обручем, вплоть до тошноты. Рейнджера мутило, и Блоч вцепилась в бледную фарфоровую раковину, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Вот бы её отпустило поскорее. А то пойдут искать… Это в свою очередь грозило неприятными последствиями: смотреть, как истязают её лучшего друга - Аполлона - Блюбелл не могла. И как бы она не злилась на своих похитителей, как бы не мечтала расправиться с каждым из них с особой жестокостью, у неё не было такой возможности.  
А у них их оказалось предостаточно. Лишить еды за неповиновение? Легко. Провести внеплановую шокотерапию? Без проблем. Заломить руку и показать, что бывает с теми, кто не слушается? Самое любимое.  
Блоч снова передёрнуло - одна из новеньких, кажется, Мисси, недавно так нарвалась. Ей в мгновение ока свернули шею, посадили на кол и, сорвав одежду, исписали такой похабщиной всё тело, что господу богу, если он есть, точно стало бы стыдно за своих детей. Или королю шаманов, которого нет… Блюбелл хлюпнула носом и смачно высморкалась: головная боль отступала, а ужас, вбиваемый в неё в последнее время, начинал плотно пускать корни в сердце.  
\- Какого чёрта? - выругалась она, когда подняла голову и в отражении зеркала вместо себя увидела кого-то незнакомого. - Ты ещё кто такой?!  
Голову снова сдавило, и Блюбелл пошатнулась, попыталась ухватиться за раковину. Однако вспотевшие пальцы лишь заскользили по фаянсу, и девушка рухнула на пол с глухим стуком. На секунду ей показалось, что она потеряла сознание, однако почти сразу же боль исчезла, и пришло такое кристально чистое мышление, какого не было уже очень много лет.  
“Не понимаю, что случилось?” - Блоч потрясла головой и тут же замерла: она хотела подняться и снова посмотреть в зеркало, но тело будто бы само по себе выполнило её волю. И вот тут-то рейнджер осознала: она до сих пор сидела на кафельному полу. А тот, кого она увидела, занял её место. В буквальном смысле.  
\- Неплохо, - одобрительно изрёк абсолютно чужой голос её ртом, - интересно.  
Тело Блюбелл повернулось, и рейнджер испуганно отползла назад: её родные светло-зелёные глаза сейчас отливали оттенком цвета шоколада. Губы кривились в надменной усмешке, и незнакомец, овладевший ею, неожиданно крепко схватил себя за грудь.  
\- Странное чувство, - хрипло признался он, - надо будет как-нибудь попробовать родиться женщиной.  
Одна ладонь скользнула ниже, к паху, и Блюбелл сама не ожидала, что начнёт так громко визжать и сопротивляться. Дух, занявший её место, видимо, что-то почувствовал, потому что лицо на долю секунду скривилось, и следом же он, наконец, перестал так похабно себя изучать.  
\- Ладно, - безразлично изрёк он, выпрямляясь, - поднимайся. Ты идёшь со мной.  
“Что? Я? Но как?!.. - девушка подскочила, игнорируя непривычную лёгкость, и бросилась следом за ним. - Кто ты такой, чёрт бы тебя побрал?!”  
“Меня зовут Асакура Хао, дорогуша, и следи-ка ты за языком, - тело Блюбелл резко обернулось, - я могу навсегда оставить тебя вне физической оболочки. Хочешь поскорее встретиться с Великим Духом? Могу устроить.”  
Рейнджер ошалело уставилась в карие глаза, пригвоздившие её к месту: стоп… то есть этот человек - Хао Асакура? И он занял её место? Но как такое возможно?  
“Не буду утруждать тебя подробностями ритуала, но я вселился в тебя, чтобы посмотреть на это место изнутри, - пояснил Хао, уверенно шагая куда-то вперёд, - чем здесь занимаются, кто главный, с кем можно пообщаться.”  
“Но зачем? - возразила Блюбелл, поспешно паря ним и больше по привычке перебирая ногами, хотя по сути это уже не требовалось. - Что ты собираешься делать потом?”  
“Пока не знаю, - едва заметно повёл плечами Асакура, - но если тебе есть, что рассказать, сейчас самое время...”  
Блюбелл облизнула, как ей показалось, сухие губы и кивнула: если этот странный шаман, вызывающий в ней первобытный ужас, способен вытащить их всех отсюда, так тому и быть. Рейнджер заговорила.

*** 

Йо всё-таки нервничал, пока близнец готовился к ритуалу. Сейчас его брат лежал на полу, окружённый расставленными свечами и благовониями, постепенно вытесняющими свежий воздух. Сначала Хао слабо вздрагивал, а глазные яблоки под закрытыми веками страшно крутились, как в фильмах ужасов. Однако через пару минут всё его тело расслабилось, и Йо скорее почувствовал на ментальном уровне, как резко отдалилась от него половинка души. Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
Шаман старательно занимал себя самой разной работой, только бы не дать близнецу уцепиться за одну мыслишку, за которую повелитель огня совершенно точно не простил бы даже его. Юноша помог расставить ему свечи, убедился, что другие не помешают тонкой настройке организационного процесса (он даже сообщил родителям, что Хао у них задержится на какое-то время и поможет по мере сил), после чего сел рядом и мягко, как бы невзначай обхватил чужую ладонь своей.  
Это было странно… Хао не стал отдёргивать руку, но он совершенно точно заметил столь необычный жест в свой адрес. Йо улыбнулся ему и пожелал удачи: если что-то пойдёт не так, он разбудит близнеца и тем самым вытянет обратно. Опасно, но всяко лучше, честно признался младший Асакура, чем если бы на месте брата лежала Анна… И хотя Хао не носил под сердцем детей, Йо переживал за него ничуть не меньше. Вероятно, поэтому ему удалось замаскировать гадкую мыслишку, которую он намеревался провернуть в отсутствие близнеца.  
\- Я почувствовала, что он ушёл, - Анна осторожно ступила на территорию расчищенной комнаты и глухо кашлянула, когда в нос ударил довольно сильный запах жжёных трав. - Ты сказал, что хочешь что-то сделать.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - одарил супругу внимательным взглядом Йо, - я собираюсь сделать кое-что… не самое приятное. Для него. Но так нужно. И если я прав… Ситуация прояснится сильнее, чем мы рассчитывали.  
\- Что ты хочешь? - Анна тяжело опустилась рядом и на секунду прикрыла глаза, болезненно поморщившись: - Хана пинается.  
\- Боец мальчишка, весь в меня, - тихо рассмеялся Йо, но тут же посерьёзнел снова. - Я бы не хотел привлекать тебя, потому что это опасно.  
\- Чоколав бы сказал, что опасность - моё второе имя, - улыбнулась уголками губ медиум. - Ну так что?  
\- Помнишь, бабушка Кино как-то говорила, что вы с Хао похожи? - поинтересовался Асакура. - В смысле, что у вас схожий талант чтения мыслей. Просто ты научилась его блокировать, а Хао развил его до небывалых высот.  
\- Было дело, - кивнула девушка. - Что я должна сделать?  
\- Пока Хао нет… я хочу проникнуть в его разум, к одному конкретному воспоминанию, - собравшись с силами, тихо озвучил свою идею Йо. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты подтолкнула меня в верном направлении и удерживала столько, сколько сможешь, чтобы я смог всё изучить. Не думаю, что это займёт много времени, но Хао может вернуться в любой момент, и если он нас застукает…  
\- Нам конец, - также серьёзно кивнула Анна, - поняла. Тогда не будем терять время. Закрой глаза и слушай мой голос…  
Не прошло и минуты, как Йо поплыл. Рассудок постепенно расслаблялся, и чёткое чувство “я” размывалось. Асакуре казалось, что он превратился в маленькое облачко, которое порыв ветра, шепчущего ему что-то на ухо, гнал прямиком к огромному грозовому облаку… Впервые в жизни Йо собирался на минуту воссоединиться с душой близнеца.

*** 

Прошло уже несколько часов, а Хао всё не возвращался… Йо начинал беспокоиться, что что-то не так, но сидящая рядом Анна, выдернувшая его в реальный мир, успокоила супруга: его близнец вот-вот вернётся “домой”. Грудь повелителя огня постепенно заходила ходуном: до этого он дышал едва заметно, а теперь же вдыхал и выдыхал воздух полноценно. Веки затрепетали, и Хао с тихим стоном открыл глаза. Правда, тут же зажмурился и, отцепив непослушные пальцы от приятной тёплой ладони, закрыл лицо, переживая не самые приятные ощущения.  
\- Я оставлю вас, - оборонила медиум и, придерживая живот, поднялась, - Кейко вернулась. Я буду внизу.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Йо. - Хао? Как себя чувствуешь? - поинтересовался он у брата, когда жена покинула комнату. - Я беспокоился, что что-то случилось. Тебя долго не было.  
\- Дай воды… - прошелестел старший Асакура, - чёрт.  
Йо молниеносно метнулся вниз, наполнил первую попавшуюся кружку водой из-под крана и вернулся обратно, плотно притворив дверь. Хао жадно вылакал практически всё и устало откинулся обратно на пол.  
\- Можно открыть окна и проветрить, - немного придя в себя, сказал он. - Удивлён, что Анну не тошнит в такой духоте… Даже мне дурно.  
Йо послушно распахнул ставни и затушил остатки трав, загасил свечи. В комнате было жарко, и только сейчас Асакура осознал, насколько душно здесь было на самом деле. Когда комната немного проветрилась, Хао смог сесть и обессиленно уткнуться лицом в согнутые колени. Из-под светлой рубашки почти жалко выбирали острые позвонки. Ещё на острове Йо заметил, каким худым, даже измождённым выглядел его старший брат. Однако, казалось, Хао было хорошо, и это немного успокаивало.  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь ещё? - Йо немного посомневался, но всё же присел рядом и обнял близнеца за плечи, притягивая к себе. - Рю приготовил обед. Тебе понравится. У него талант.  
Хао отрицательно покачал головой, прикрыв глаза, и с удивительной для него доверчивостью удобно устроился на чужом плече. Шок от полученной информации постепенно сходил на нет, и огненный шаман уже начинал обмозговывать всё то, что ему удалось нарыть в далёкой жаркой Мексике. Правда, это немного подождёт. Потому что вмешательство в собственный разум, каким бы прикрытым оно не казалось, всё равно было очевидно.  
\- Всё нашёл, что хотел? - устало поинтересовался Асакура, лениво ткнув себя кончиком пальца в висок. - Чувствую дух Анны… хотя в глубине ты был один.  
\- Прости. Знаю, это некрасиво. Но сам бы ты никогда не сказал, - не стал отпираться Йо. - Я должен был узнать. И честно говоря… нам есть, что обсудить.  
\- Не сейчас, - поморщился Хао, старательно отключаясь от внешнего мира: он редко предпочитал блокировать свой разум настолько, но сейчас это было просто жизненно необходимо. Голова раскалывалась, а в животе урчало: шаман проделал долгий путь сюда, а потом в Мексику, и это сильно сказывалось на его физическом состоянии. Хотя бы потому, что несмотря на регулярные медитативные упражнения, Хао, как и многие другие шаманы, давно не практиковался в ряде подобных методик. Просто потому, что не было нужды. - Кто-нибудь ещё знает? Анна?  
\- Нет, она просто подвела меня, а потом вытащила, - задумавшись, Йо не заметил, как мягко коснулся губами приятно пахнущих волос брата на макушке. - Если хочешь поспать, давай. У нас есть спальные места…  
\- Я же сбегу, а ты так и останешься без ответов на свои вопросы, - тихо рассмеялся старший Асакура. - Ещё минутку… всего одну минутку.


	7. Часть 6.

Ужин проходил, мягко говоря, немного неловко. Рю без проблем организовал ещё одно место за обеденным столом, а вот девочки Хана-гуми демонстративно остались на кухне, синхронно решив не пересекаться с бывшим господином любым возможным способом. Хао не обижался на них за это. Хотя по правде говоря, он просто не обращал на них внимания… Все его мысли вертелись вокруг новой информации, которой предстояло поделиться с людьми, приходившемися ему в какой-то степени семьёй… Странное слово: он почти никогда его не использовал.  
\- Я рада, что ты присоединился к нам, - тепло улыбнулась Кейко, когда только увидела его. - Надеюсь, ты хотя бы немного задержишься?  
Хао удручённо кивнул и вплыл в помещение почти что призраком - бледным, немного не в себе. Анна кивнула на свободное место, и старший Асакура устало устроился за ним, прикрыв глаза и постепенно восстанавливая уровень потраченной энергии.  
\- Саке? - не скрывая лёгкой опаски, предложил Микихиса.  
\- Я не пьянею, - отрицательно покачал головой Хао, - постепенно пройдёт. Я слишком долго отсутствовал… среди людей. Отвык.  
\- Мясо или овощи? - в комнате на секунду появился Рю и бросил вопросительный взгляд на гостя.  
\- Без разницы, - пожал плечами Хао. - Чёрт, Анна… я отключился от всех, но чувствую, что скоро с тобой побегу блевать.  
\- Туалет на первом этаже занят, - усмехнулась медиум, - тебе только на второй. И да, так всю беременность.  
Хао побледнел ещё сильнее, видимо, пытаясь отбиться от ментальных волн, которые Анна распыляла вокруг независимо от собственного желания. Где-то в глубине души огненный шаман с чувством проклял собственное любопытство: вот дёрнуло его вернуться в реальный мир - тут же посыпались проблемы как из рога изобилия. Бери лопату побольше и шуруй разгребать отработку.  
Когда на стол с лязганьем опустилась последняя тарелка, вернувшийся сверху Йо выглядел ничуть не лучше близнеца. Анна бросила на него вопросительный взгляд, но супруг лишь устало выдохнул и опустился рядом с братом, оказавшись как раз между женой и близнецом. Напротив сидели родители, а Рю мудро занял место, с которого проще всего было добраться до кухни. Тамао по каким-то причинам пожелала остаться с Хана-гуми.  
\- Ну так что? - поинтересовалась Анна, когда ужин плавно перетёк. - Кто первый? - она покосилась сначала на Йо, потом на повелителя огня.  
\- Ты был прав, - обронил младший Асакура, подняв тяжёлый взгляд на брата. - Манта действительно оказался в беде.  
\- Он в порядке? - встрепенулся Умэмия.  
\- Да, но… всё так запутано, - выдохнул Йо. - Лайсерг сказал, что у него мало времени. Они с Фаустом пробрались к нему домой и выяснили, что по сути Манта сидел в тюрьме.  
\- Нет ничего хуже дома, кажущегося клеткой, - поджала губы Кейко. - Что с ними случилось?  
\- Его отец… он действительно отправил Манту учиться в Швейцарию, но при этом запретил общаться со всеми нами, а ему потом так и вовсе начал говорить, что мы специально его игнорируем, - ответил младший Асакура. - Манта сказал, что отец почти не появлялся там, но Манноко - его младшая сестрёнка - именно оттуда руководила каким-то секретным проектом. Вернее, она охраняла его в цифровом виде. И у Лайсерга было очень нехорошее подозрение, что это каким-то образом связано с пропадающими шаманами.  
\- Кстати о них, - Хао ел медленно, смакуя каждый кусочек: и хотя Йо не соврал - его друг готовил почти прекрасно, повелитель огня банально из вредности потом скажет, что еда была так себе. - Мне удалось пробраться в Мексику… Девчонка, чьё тело я занял, с радостью рассказала о том, что там творится.  
\- Судя по всему, ничего хорошего, - пробормотал Микихиса: он немного приподнял маску, но есть всё равно предпочитал с ней.  
\- Это место… - Хао замялся, подбирая правильное слово, - что-то среднее между научно-исследовательским центром и фабрикой. Люди - обычные люди - изучают там… фуриёку. Сначала это были невинные эксперименты: без шамана фуриёку нет, эта энергия довольно слаба без проводника, и первые попытки закончились полным провалом. Однако некий… как же она сказала? Ах да, Оумэ Кайдзо - он финансирует эти исследования, поэтому многих похищают и развозят по разным континентам.  
\- Сволочи, - ошарашенно выдохнула Анна, - я… как так можно?  
\- Удивлён, что тебя это удивляет, - Хао едва заметно вздёрнул бровь, но сразу же вернулся к рассказу: - В общем, эта девчонка сказала, что три четвёртых шаманов подвергаются экспериментам, а оставшаяся часть помогает их контролировать. Их шантажируют, как в её случае, например, причиняют боль кому-то из друзей… Многих других лишают пропитания либо бьют током. А бывало, что и вовсе убивали. И довольно жестоко, - старший Асакура на секунду воспроизвёл в воображении картинку с Мисси (кажется, ту звали ту бедняжку), от которой не осталось ничего. В буквальном смысле. Её посмертно уничтожили, растоптали, стёрли с лица земли и из истории.  
\- Оумэ Кайдзо… почему это имя кажется мне знакомым? - задумалась Анна. - Никак не могу вспомнить.  
\- Бизнесмен, - в комнату, пошатываясь, вплыл Талим. Как и говорила Кейко, жрец стремительно догонял своё время… тёмные волосы проредила седина, а некогда живые глаза поблекли. Сам мужчина ощутимо высох. И хотя прошло всего три года - вероятно, вне времени и пространства они пролетели совсем иначе. Так, как человеку не дано было понять. - Когда Оямада Мансуми попытался напасть на деревню Добби, он пришёл к совету жрецов с предложением помочь нам вооружиться, чтобы отбить его атаку.  
Талим не сразу увидел одного из самых могущественных шаманов, но стоило ему зацепиться взглядом за знакомые тёмные волосы и рассмотреть их обладателя, как жрец тут же побледнел и сглотнул, отступил.  
\- Это необычно, Талим, согласен, - мягко попридержал излишне эмоциональную реакцию Йо, - но сейчас Хао помогает нам. И это главное.  
\- Вы проголодались? - подскочил Рю. - На кухне ещё есть еда… девочки с радостью вас накормят.  
\- С-спасибо, - промямлил тот. - Да, пойду я…  
Стараясь не оглядываться, мужчина скрылся в другой комнате, пока остальные шаманы молчали; каждый думал о своём.  
\- Как думаете, мистер Оямада связан со всем этим делом? - первой нарушила тишину Кейко. - Я видела его лишь раз, но он показался мне довольно… приятным мужчиной.  
\- Ага, до того, как едва не разбомбил деревню Добби и не сорвал турнир, - проворчал в ответ Микихиса.  
\- Связан, - ответил на поставленный вопрос Хао. - Блюбелл, кажется, которая из Мексики - она сказал, что слышала пару раз, как кто-то из их наблюдателей упоминал имя отца вашего мелкого прихвостня.  
\- Он не прихвостень, - поправил близнеца Йо, - но Манта ничего не знает о работе господина Оямады, и я не думаю, что…  
\- Он способен на это? - язвительно закончил за него мысль Хао. - Впрочем, я не удивлён. Ты всегда умудряешься видеть в людях хорошее.  
Скрытый подтекст о том, что в эту категорию входил даже сам Хао, старший Асакура предпочёл проигнорировать.  
\- Проблема, правда, в том, что люди не меняются, - продолжил он свою мысль. - И если этому человеку хватило сил и наглости напасть на шаманов - даже зная, с кем ему придётся столкнуться - что помешает ему пойти по другому пути? Например, изучить фуриёку… Я не люблю человечество, это правда, - Хао закинул в рот ещё одну порцию тушёных овощей, - но я никогда не преуменьшал его заслуг. Гениальные умы были, есть и будут. Как знать, что сможет создать он, если изучит силу шамана совсем с другого ракурса? Не с точки зрения мистики, как привыкли думать многие, но с точки зрения науки… Если честно, даже я не задумывался об этом с такого ракурса… Просто потому, что мне это было не нужно. А ему понадобилось. И кто знает, что получится в итоге?  
\- Если бы только наши духи были с нами, - удручённо опустил голову Рю, - разнесли бы к чертям все эти лаборатории.  
\- Кто-то просто удачно воспользовался сложившимися обстоятельствами, - процедил сквозь зубы Микихиса. - Есть шаманы как Икс-судьи - способные постоять за себя без духов. А есть такие, как Редсед и Сейрам - совсем ещё дети… Я не понимаю, как можно переступать через такие грани? Ну везде должны быть рамки. Даже в экспериментах.  
Хао предпочёл не вступать в перепалку. В конце концов, о его позиции по отношению к людям все и так всё знали. Ничего нового он им не скажет. Если только Йо, конечно, удержит рот закрытым на замке. Но младший Асакура хоть и сохранял спокойствие, однако на вполне ощутимом уровне транслировал то, что к самой важной теме они вернутся очень скоро.  
\- Что мы можем сделать, чтобы помешать всему этому? - поинтересовалась Анна. - Если ничего не делать, шаманы и дальше будут пропадать. И никто не знает, чем всё это закончится.  
Йо ненадолго отвлёкся - в кармане брюк завибрировал телефон, и он вытащил его, открыл входящее сообщение. Как оказалось, проблемы набирали обороты.  
\- Помните видение Тамао? - игнорируя все остальные разговоры, негромко спросил шаман. - Манта сказал, что им с Фаустом и Лайсергом удалось обезоружить всю охрану. Часть повязал Лайсерг, другую половину Фауст пообещал попревращать в живых мертвецов… одного наглядного примера оказалось достаточно, - Йо притих, однако повисшая в комнате пауза явно затягивалась. Даже Хао, на секунду показалось младшему брату, заинтересованно на него покосился. - Он пишет, что Манноко… Чёрт, она успела активировать космические спутники. Через три дня самые крупные электростанции всего мира взлетят на воздух. А с ними и добрая половина всего человечества.  
\- Вот о каких метеоритах говорила Тамао, - побледнела Кейко, выронив от испуга палочки. Они с оглушающим грохотом рухнули на стол. - О лучах, что пронзят планету.  
\- Даже если за это время нам удастся освободить всех шаманов, нам всё равно не хватит сил, чтобы спасти весь мир, - подытожил Йо. - Как бы мы ни старались, всё бестолку.  
\- А как же стихийные духи?! - вопросительно воскликнул Рю. - Разве они не смогут сдержать этот напор?  
Гомон нарастал в ужасающей прогрессии. С каждой минутой - нет, секундой! - проведённой в комнате, Хао чувствовал, как разрастается его ярость. Окружающие люди начинали паниковать, постепенно сходили с ума и лишались рассудка. А всё из-за угрозы, вызванной ими же - людьми. Мерзко. Глупо. Отвратительно.  
Когда старший Асакура резко поднялся, все тут же замолчали. Взгляды, прикованные к повелителю огня, лишь подливали масла в огонь, и Хао предпочёл ретироваться. Ему меньше всего хотелось сейчас злиться и лезть выяснять отношения. Он устал и хотел немного отдохнуть, придти в себя и восстановить, наконец, потраченные силы. Он не подписывался вместе с “семьёй” спасать человечество, которое ненавидел и презирал всем сердцем.  
\- Благодарю за ужин, - чопорно произнёс он, одарив Умэмию не самым лестным взглядом, - мне нужно отдохнуть. Остальное завтра.  
Сказва, как отрезав, огненный шаман резво направился в комнату, специально для него отведённую. По пути наверх юноша бросил беглый взгляд на кухню, где обнаружил знакомых ему девчонок. Предсказательница будущего, кажется, успокаивала Мари, пока Матильда, размазывая солёные слёзы по щекам, отчаянно рыдала, вцепившись в цветастое кимоно Канны. Бисмарк оказалась единственной, кто вовремя подняла голову и столкнулась взглядами с бывшим господином. Поджав губы, она накрыла рыжую макушку Матти ладонью и поспешила отвернуться. Хао ничего не сказал и прошёл мимо.  
Голова раскалывалась всё сильнее.  
Асакура честно попытался немного помедитировать и лечь спать, но боль упрямо нарастала. Виски будто бы сдавило огненным обручем, в ушах стучала кровь, а сердце так гулко билось в груди, словно готовилось выпрыгнуть наружу. Хао в бешенствен откинул одеяло футона в сторону и поднялся, пошатываясь, добрался до окна. Распахнув окно, он выбрался на покрытую черепицей крышу и растянулся там, глядя на такие далёкие и в то же время родные звёзды. На острове он часто засыпал, рассматривая их и думая о чём-то своём. Что-то привычное немного успокоило разбушевавшуюся мощь, долгое время дремавшую в его душе.  
\- Не спишь? - в окне показался Йо. Он выглядел не лучше, но хотя бы не страдал от разрушающей сознание головной боли. - Тебе очень плохо? - шаман осторожно выбрался следом и сел рядом, не давя, но излучая максимум спокойствия. Кажется, первый шок прошёл.  
Хао некоторое время молчал, раздумывая. Наверное, уже не было смысла скрывать что-либо. Йо и так знал то, о чём старший Асакура предпочёл красиво забыть. И хотят они или нет, но этот разговор однажды всё равно состоится.  
\- Что конкретно ты успел увидеть? - тихо поинтересовался Хао. - Тогда, в обители Великого духа?  
\- Немногое, если честно, - смущённо отозвался Йо. - Только то, что он сделал тебе предложение, а ты пообещал подумать. А потом Анна вытащила меня, потому что ты едва не вернулся обратно. Больше я не рискнул продолжать эксперимент.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - Хао с тихим стоном сел и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Йо послушно подвинулся, почти соприкасаясь с близнецом ногами. - Я покажу тебе. Может, тогда ты поймёшь ситуацию… немного лучше.  
Йо едва заметно улыбнулся и сам подался вперёд, когда старший брат потянулся к нему. Стоило их губам соприкоснуться, как мир вокруг заполыхал ярким пламенем, и хранитель духа земли провалился в воспоминание.

_Последний удар оказался немного сильнее, чем Хао предполагал. На секунду он почти поверил, что победил, но тут же отбросил эту мысль прочь: его брат не так слаб, как думали многие. Он наверняка поставил отличную защиту, однако… где он? И где его раздражающие дружки? Рен? И этот истерично вопящий мальчишка-британец? Хао огляделся - обитель оставалась такой же, какой и была. Но что-то всё же изменилось… и повелитель огня пока не понимал, что именно.  
“Я принял решение.”  
Голос, раздавшийся прямо в голове, слегка оглушал. Хао скривился и выставил самый крепкий ментальный барьер, на какой только был способен. Если это Великий дух, то дополнительная опороа и защита не повредят.  
“Я хочу предложить тебе сделку.”  
Огненный шаман резко вскинул голову вверх - оттуда мягко спустилась чья-то тень, и через секунду юноша отпрянул. Даже королю духов не было чуждым чувство юмора - ему хватило наглости принять облик того, кого Хао воспринимал спокойнее всего. Асаноха мягко улыбнулась.  
“Ты прав, это всего лишь вид.”  
\- Жалкая пародия, - раздражённо процедил сквозь зубы Асакура, - чего ты хочешь этим добиться? Разжалобить меня? Бесполезно.  
“Нет, - отрицательно покачала головой женщина. И хотя её губы не двигались, но Хао слышал всё, - я хочу поговорить. Признаюсь, это нужно было сделать уже давно.”  
\- Мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать, - выплюнул Хао, - я стану королём шаманов и уничтожу этот мир. Раз и навсегда! И никто не встанет на моём пути. Даже моя мать!  
“Я предлагаю тебя заключить со мной добровольное соглашение, - словно не слыша его, продолжил Великий дух. - Не каждый шаман способен выдержать мою мощь, но ты справишься. Ты давно доказал это. Я объявлю тебя победителем, и вместе мы поддержим Землю на следующие пятьсот лет.”  
\- В чём подвох? - прищурился шаман. - Что-то я не припомню, чтобы раньше турнир шаманов заканчивался подобрым образом. Ты точно где-то лжёшь.  
“Позволь показать тебе, что значит быть королём шаманов, - Асаноха, тепло улыбаясь, протянула ему руку, - буквально на секунду окунись в мой свет, и ты поймёшь, ради чего проводится турнир.”  
Сначала Хао не хотел, но потом ему показалось, - правда же показалось? - что голос Великого Духа изменился, и на какое-то мгновение с ним заговорила мама. Сама Асаноха, давным-давно погибшая от рук алчных, боязливых и ничтожных людей, неспособных принять то, что выходило за понятные им рамки. Только поэтому Хао, затолкав зародившийся где-то в глубине страх неизвестности, схватился за неожиданно тёплую ладонь.  
Чувство, что пронзило его от самой макушки и до кончиков пальцев ног, нельзя было описать одним словом.  
Все желания, страхи, мечты, надежды и боль, окружавшие этот мир, захлестнули его огромной волной. Хао ощутил каждой клеточкой тела то, как верили и переживали все от мала до велика. Как радовалась мать рождению своего дитя. Как горевал сын, потерявший отца на войне. Как искрилось от радости сердце юной девы, отыскавшей своё призвание и добившейся невероятных высот. Как сжимала тисками боль юношу, чей лучший друг едва не скончался от передозировки наркотиков. Как все живые существа, будь то люди или животные, крутились в постоянном колесе мироздания, соединяясь друг с другом, сплетаясь судьбами. Как много они думали, как много чувствовали, как много восхищались и растаптывали чужие мечты. Прекрасно и одновременно ужасно. Вдохновляюще и уничтожающе.  
Прошла всего секунда, а Хао, сам того не ведая, отдёрнул руку, отступил, не чувствуя, как пот стекает струйками по лбу и спине. Как прилипает к коже взмокшее пончо, а руки предательски подрагивают. И как стремится сердце вырваться из груди, чтобы воспарить вместе со всеми в огромном круге света, кому когда-то давно дали довольно простое имя - Великий дух.  
“Вот видишь, - мягко произнёс он, - человечество неоднозначно, это правда. И в нём есть ужасные стороны, этого не отрицаю даже я. Но разве мало в нём прекрасного? Разве не достойны все эти души прощения и снисхождения? Кто как ни король всех позаботится о них? Направит их на истинный путь? Укажет сторону, в которую лучше обратить сердца и веру?”  
Хао отрицательно покачал головой. Сердце до сих пор ожесточённо билось в груди, и Асакура с ужасом осознавал, что он… испугался. Впервые за долгое время.  
\- Мне нужно подумать, - хрипло выдавил он из себя, - я должен… всё обдумать.  
“Если ты согласишься, я приму тебя в любое мгновение, - снова улыбнулся губами Асанохи Великий дух, - если откажешься, я подниму сюда второго претендета.”  
\- Кто? - не слыша себя, поинтересовался Хао. - Кто второй?  
Асаноха ответила улыбкой. Раскинув руки, она легко поднялась вверх, пока светлая обитель короля духов рябила, готовясь вернуть повелителя огня обратно.  
“Ты знаешь ответ...”_

Йо некоторое время просто лежал, привалившись щекой к прохладному плечу близнеца. Хао молчал, снова и снова переживая те долгие мгновения. Младший брат заворочался, с трудом открывая глаза. Звёзды на небе, казалось, стали ещё ярче. Шаман несколько минут просто вдыхал ночной воздух, пока, наконец, не нашёл в себе подняться. Голова гудела, а увиденное с трудом укладывалось в сознании.  
\- То есть ты…  
\- До сих пор не дал ответ, - кивнул Хао. - Да, это так. Сначала я действительно думал, а потом понял, что это именно то, что мне нужно.  
\- Что именно? - немного глупо уточнил Йо. - Разве став королём шаманов, ты бы не уничтожил весь мир?  
\- Уничтожил, - не стал спорить старший Асакура. - Суть в том, что будь я королём шаманов, я бы нёс за это ответственность. А так, оставив вопрос нерешённым, я лишь получил очередное подтверждение тому, что вовсе не обязательно гнаться за силой и мощью. Достаточно набраться терпения, и люди сами всё сделают. Я неожиданно понял, что мне проще лишить Великого духа выбора, оттягивая момент, когда мне придётся дать ответ, чем становится королём шаманов и делать всё самому.  
\- А скрывался ты потому, что…  
\- Люди называют это место Бермудским треугольником, - пояснил Хао. - Там очень сильное и необычное во всех смыслах место, каких мало осталось на Земле. Великому духу проблематично было меня там обнаружить, а сейчас он так и вовсе ослабел настолько, что до сих пор не явился ко мне и не потребовал ответа. Не вижу смысла скрываться дальше. А посмотреть, как человечество собственными руками уничтожит себя - что же, ради такого можно вылезти из норы.  
\- Тогда зачем ты явился сейчас? - Йо немного пришёл в себя и теперь более трезво оценивал ситуацию. Хотя то, что он слышал, было довольно неприятно. - Зачем помогаешь нам?  
\- Ты как-то сказал, что из любой безвыходной ситуации можно найти выход, - просто отозвался повелитель огня, - и мне интересно, как ты справишься сейчас. Может быть, тогда… я передумаю.  
\- Правда? - Йо опешил настолько, что едва не скатился с крыши. К счастью, удалось вовремя затормозить и залезть обратно. - Ты действительно дашь Великому духу ответ?  
\- Полагаю, нет смысла больше тянуть, - пожал плечами Хао, - можешь считать, что я перекладываю на тебя всю ответственность за судьбу целой планеты. Потому что от исхода твоей битвы будет зависеть это решение. А я, так и быть, кое-чем тебе помогу.  
\- Спасибо!  
Йо вцепился в близнеца, крепко его обнимая, выражая настолько искреннюю веру и надежду, что Хао не очень хорошо пробрало. И как бы сильно Йо ни радовался, ни восторгался, повелитель огня не мог не признавать одного простого факта, который и стал решающим в его выборе - глубоко в душе, совсем чуть-чуть, но он _любил_ своего близнеца. И независимо от того, что младший Асакура сделает, Хао уже принял решение. Теперь оставалось дождаться наиболее подходящего момента.


	8. Эпилог.

Хао совершенно искренне оказался не готов к тому, что он уснёт больше, чем на двадцать четыре часа. Когда истерзанный событиями, воспоминаниями и переживаниями разум кое-как восстановился, повелитель огня с трудом открыл глаза. Голова уже не раскалывалась так, как в первое время, а странное чувство облегчения накрыло почти мгновенно. Асакура сел на постели и с удивлением уставился на поднос с едой - до сих пор тёплый. Йо решил поиграть в заботливого брата и принёс ему завтрак? Прелестно.  
Доползя до ванной комнаты, Хао склонился над раковиной. Прохладая вода окончательно смыла остатки глубокого сна, и когда шаман выпрямился, то обнаружил позади нервно кусающую губы Канну. Немка выглядела расстроенной и явно встревоженной. Хао молча стёр с подбородка влажные капли и повернулся к ней.  
\- Это правда? - хрипло выдавила из себя Бисмарк. - Что уже завтра мы все умрём, а всё из-за… - ей не хватило сил закончить предложение. Девушка безвольно опустила руки, сгорбилась, бледнея ещё сильнее.  
\- Возможно, - Асакура неторопливо прошёл мимо, едва задев плечом бывшую приспешницу. - Ради чего ты хочешь жить, Канна? - огненный шаман замер неподалёку, чуть повернувшись к ней. - Что для тебя важно?  
\- Это имеет значение? - горько улыбнулась Бисмарк. - Сомневаюсь, что моё желание имеет хоть какой-то смысл… потому что завтра нам всем крышка.  
Хао равнодушно пожал плечами и направился обратно к себе: пожалуй, теперь можно было и поесть. Хотя бы немного.  
\- Я бы хотела хоть раз побывать дома, - тихо бросила ему вслед Канна, - сходить на могилы родителей, посмотреть на поместье Бисмарк ещё раз… и попрощаться с Эшкрофтом. Нормально. Как и полагается тем, кто прожил вместе всю жизнь.  
Хао не ответил и, тихо шелестя подолом кимоно, скрылся у себя. Вера в собственное решение на секунду пошатнулась, но он отбросил эту ядовитую мысль: он всё решил, отступать назад уже поздно.  
Но не успел он донести до рта первую порцию пищи, как к нему постучались. Приоткрыв дверь, внутрь заглянула Кейко.  
\- Можно? - она мягко улыбнулась. - Прости, если отвлекаю. Но я хотела с тобой поговорить.  
Хао скептично вскинул бровь: не прошло и получаса с момента выхода его из забвения, а уже столько откровений готово навалиться, что пора усерднее грести старой доброй лопатой, чтобы немного расчистить пространство. Шаман кивнул и всё же закинул в рот немного риса. Желудок с удовольствием отозвался на пищу и едва слышно заурчал. Всё-таки младший брат был прав - его друг-бандит с дурацкой причёской готовил вполне сносно. Удивительная мелочь, но в душу запала.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - Кейко села напротив, привычно сложив руки на коленях. - Понимаю, всё это, наверное, так странно и необычно. Когда ты знаешь, что до конца света остались считанные минуты, начинаешь совсем иначе смотреть на весь мир.  
Хао едва заметно кивнул - говорить ему не хотелось, но Кейко пока не раздражала. Интересно, а что, собственно, нужно ей?  
\- Знаешь, Йо рассказал нам о вашем… разговоре, - прекрасно понимая, на какую опасную тропу она встаёт, перешла к главной теме беседы Кейко, - и честно говоря, это ужасно.  
Хао, не переставая жевать, неотрывно смотрел на женщину, даже отдалённо не похожую на его мать. Асаноха была совсем другой. Анна и то больше походила на неё, чем...  
\- Может быть, для тебя всё это одни сплошные глупости, но мне кажется важным сказать тебе это, - набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, выпалила Кейко. - Многие бы решили, что ты поступаешь ужасно эгоистично. Ты часто повторял, что любишь нашу планету, но терпеть не можешь человечество. Однако это не мешает тебе стоять сейчас в стороне и безмолвно наблюдать за тем, как гибнет то, что близко твоему сердцу.  
Хао снова промолчал - по сути, ничего нового он не скажет, а Кейко только подбиралась к главной теме их разговора. Хотя уже чувствовалось, что она затягивает.  
\- Но несмотря на всё это, - Кейко улыбнулась всем и сразу: уголками губ, карими глазами, морщинками, растёкшимися по светлой коже, - я всё равно рада, что ты был моим сыном.  
Кусочек жареной рыбы, зажатый в палочках, с глухим звуком упал в тарелку с рисом. Хао не успел поднять его ко рту… Он с недоумением воззрился на женщину, сидящую напротив.  
\- Понимаю, это удивляет, - тепло ответила она, - и хотя ты, наверное, никогда не признаешь меня как мать, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я никогда не жалела, что носила вас с Йо под сердцем. И я с самого начала была против вашего убийства… Жаль, правда, что мне не удалось вырастить вас обоих. Может, тогда, ты бы посмотрел на мир под немного другим углом, - Кейко продолжала улыбаться: не отчаянно, как представлял Асакура, без надежды. Просто тепло. Так, как родитель радуется своему ребёнку.  
Хао в свою очередь промолчал. Снова. Скрывая за пеленой равнодушия отчаянно бьющееся сердце.  
\- Прости, что потревожила, - Кейко смахнула быструю слезу и поднялась, - ещё раз, приятного аппетита. Я буду внизу. К нам сегодня утром прилетели Рен и Лайсерг с Мантой. Ребята решают, как быть дальше. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться. Уверена, ты сможешь помочь им хотя бы добрым советом. Для нас сейчас важна любая помощь…  
Хао тихо опустил палочки, пока Кейко поднималась и шла к двери. На пороге она замерла и чуть обернулась:  
\- Спасибо, что был моим сыном. Это большая честь для меня.  
Женщина вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь и оставляя повелителя огня в смятённом чувстве. Сначала Канна, теперь она… они все сговорились что ли?! Разгоревшийся было аппетит пропал в мгновение ока. Асакура безразлично окинул взглядом миску с овощми и явно остывший чай. Глупая женщина сильно сбила его с пути.

Возбуждённый гомон стих в мгновение ока, когда Хао Асакура пересёк порог забитой людьми кухни. Он поднял голову, выискивая в ошарашенно молчащей толпе младшего брата. Йо поднялся, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Я помогу вам, - констатировал факт Хао. - Не ради людей, если ты об этом, - скривился он, предвосхищая вопрос, - мне больше жалко животных, которые пострадают от взрывов при уничтожении электростанций.  
\- Мы тоже рады тебя видеть, - едко отозвался Рен, скрестив руки на груди, - и чтобы мы без тебя делали. У нас же столько планов - прямо не знаем, какой выбрать.  
\- Не ёрничай, - улыбнулся Йо, - нас стало больше, это хорошо.  
\- А толку? - удручённо поинтересовался Рю. - У нас нет духов, вообще никаких.  
\- Чоколав отдал мне надгробие с духом ветра, - Тао вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака знакомый обелиск и положил его на стол, - правда, не знаю, хватит ли нас на то, чтобы контролировать их… Если Йо прав, то придётся разделиться, чтобы добраться до скопления природных явлений.  
\- Не придётся, - осадил его Хао, чем снова приковал к себе всё внимание. - Это было актуально раньше - теперь плевать. Вы призовёте их тогда, когда потребуется, там, где будете стоять. Великий дух слишком слаб, чтобы притянуть их к себе. У вас будет шанс отбиться от… космической угрозы, - с трудом подобрал он верное слово.  
\- А ты уверен, что они смогут сдержать удар нескольких десятков спутников? - голос Манты в мгновение ока вернул абсолютно всех с небес на землю. Сидящий рядом Фауст осторожно погладил его по пшеничным волосам. - Я серьёзно. Я вот не знаю, выдержат ли стихийные духи такой атаки. Даже если они будут все вместе, даже если их будут контролировать стихийные воины… Получится ли?  
\- Мы здесь не все, - поддакнул Лайсерг. Общество Хао его напрягало, но желание спасти мир пересиливало неприязнь к старому врагу. - Даже если он, - Дител бросил беглый взгляд на Асакуру, - будет контролировать кого-то одного… Этого всё равно недостаточно.  
\- Кого не хватает? - устало поинтересовался Хао. - Как по мне, вы вроде все здесь, но…  
\- Чоколав в тюрьме в Америке, а Хоро на севере Японии, - отозвался Йо. - У них нет возможности добраться до нас быстро, поэтому пойдём спасать мир в том составе, какой есть.  
Старший Асакура прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь: техника, которую он собирался применить, без стихийного духа отбирала много сил. Но ему, как человеку, покорившему звезду единства, было подвластно то, что обычным людям казалось чем-то за гранью фантастики.  
Через полминуты раздалось раздражённое шипение и глухой стук, как будто на пол уронили мешок с картошкой. Почти следом же кто-то разразился гневной тирадой в адрес тех, кто совершил такой резкий переход. Хорокей Юсуи с кряхтением поднялся и тут же замолк, с удивлением уставившись сначала на друзей, а потом на Хао Асакуру, подпиравшего плечом дверной косяк.  
\- Я ни черта не понял, ребят, но я до посинения рад вас всех видеть! - воскликнул Хоро. - Ну, почти всех.  
Хао закатил глаза и вернулся к своей способности: найти снежного человека было немного проще, потому что он оказался ближе. А вот тянуться снова до Америки - это сложнее. А уж когда на плечо легла рука, Хао едва не потерял концентрацию.  
\- Какого?! - вскинулся он, обнаружив рядом Рена.  
\- Я не в восторге, - честно сообщил ему Тао, - но я знаю, где он. Могу показать.  
Нескольких мыслей и пары воспоминаний хватило, чтобы отыскать стихийного воина воздуха. Чоколав с ойканьем приземлился туда же, где минутой раньше сидел ошарашенный Хоро.  
\- Чувствую запах старых друзей! - радостно воскликнул МакДэниел. - Но как вам удалось? Я же только был в…  
\- Можете не благодарить, - отмахнулся Хао. - Если всё сложится, я потом верну вас всех обратно.  
\- Ха, значит, у нас мало времени и всё очень плохо, да? - Чоколав поднялся, отряхнул штаны из костюма тюремной робы. - Ну что же, когда приступим?

*** 

Йо уже забыл, что значит находиться в пустыне. Он отвык от знойного солнца, постоянно липнущей к коже одежде, а также о весе клинков, привычно позвякивающих в ножнах. Анна быстро, но тщательно подготовила его боевую одежду, и это была одна из причин, почему они долго прощались. Йо улыбался, скрывая слёзы, и молился, чтобы им удалось пережить этот день. Анна ощутимо волновалась - настолько, что на несколько минут поплохело всем - не только Хао. Тамао пообещала сделать всё, чтобы позаботиться и о ней, и родителях близнецов. Девочки Хана-гуми переживали не меньше, когда прощались… не зная, встретятся ли вновь.  
\- Детям нужны родители, - Анна не плакала, но цеплялась за супруга настолько отчаянно, что Йо оставалось сделать только одно.  
\- Обещаю, мы вернёмся, - он быстро поцеловал медиума и с теплом коснулся выпуклого живота, - не бойся, Хана. Всё будет в порядке.  
Хао перенёс их быстро и почти безболезненно. Ойкнул разве что Фауст, оказавшийся на склоне и с трудом удержавшийй равновесие. Спасибо Рену, ухватившему его за край плаща.  
\- Кажется, мы вовремя, - Хорокей прикрыл глаза ладонью, всматриваясь в ярко-голубое небо, - там что-то есть.  
\- Это оно? - вскинул голову Лайсерг. - Спутники уже начали атаковать?  
\- Нет, - ответил Хао, установивший ментальную связь с Мантой и временно служа своего рода передатчиком, - они пока только копят энергию. Но её настолько много, что уже можно увидеть.  
\- Что будем делать? - выступил вперёд Йо. - Все готовы призвать стихийных духов?  
\- Даже не знаю, помню ли я, как этим пользоваться, - смущённо признался Чоколав. - Три года жить как простой человек… Непривычное чувство.  
У них не было оружия - только обелиски, в каждом из которых скрывалась могущественная сила.  
\- Вам сейчас не нужны другие предметы. Надгробий, - произнёс Хао. - Я скажу, когда начать. Пока что ждём.  
Одинокая в далёкой пустыне компания людей замерла.  
Старший Асакура выдвинул один единственный возможный вариант сдержать атаку спутников. Пока Манта пытался взломать охранную систему Манноко, чтобы хотя бы снизить силу их удара, Хао осознал, что им поможет только звезда единства. Рю и Фауст, дежурящие внизу, постараются оказать первую помощь тем, кто может пострадать во время сражения с угрозой извне. Остальные пять шаманов должны будут активировать своих духов в строгой последовательности и добраться до той точки, куда укажет повелитель огня.  
Время тянуло чертовски медленно. Каждый из команды героических спасателей мира думал о своём. Хао едва заметно закусил губу: его вера в собственное решение таяла на глазах. И он с ужасом понимал, что придумал другой выход из сложившихся обстоятельств. Такой, в который не поверит никто. Но такой, который действительно сможет их спасти… Довести бы только дело до конца так, чтобы никто ничего не понял. Особенно Йо или Рен - только они вдвоём могли просечь его истинный план и попытаться сорвать. Негодники.  
\- Знаешь, я рад, что ты с нами, - не отрывая взгляда от ярких точек в небе, произнёс Йо. - Я всегда считал, что в трудную минуту ты нас не оставишь. Как бы ты ни поступал по жизни, когда приходит время выбора… я верил, что ты шагнёшь в правильную сторону.  
\- Убереги меня от этих бесполезных вдохновляющих речей, пожалуйста, - фыркнул Хао. - Я уже сказал, ради чего пришёл сюда.  
\- Я знаю, - младший Асакура повернул к нему голову, - спасибо.  
Его ладонь буквально на секунду крепко сжала чужое запястье, окутывая таким теплом, от которого огненного шамана едва не пробила самая настоящая дрожь. Хватит! Пусть он перестанет.  
\- Пора, - скомандовал Хао, выдернув ладонь. Не хватало ещё проявить слабость на глазах у всех. Не для того он столько времени выжидал и всё обдумывал. Не сейчас. - Первым идёт ветер. Влево вверх.  
Чоколав рывком нарушил заклятие, нанесённое на надгробие, и позволил духу воздуха закружить его в вихре. Полупрозрачный, с зелёными вставками, блестящий он взмыл ввысь, расправляя затёкшие конечности. Волны песка тут же поднялись надыбы, грозя захлестнуть остальных шаманов с головой.  
\- Вода. Влево вниз.  
Хорокей зубами вцепился в обелиск и расцарапал древние символы, нарушая покой. Волна воды загасила песочную лавину, и стихий дух с довольным журчанием выпрямился, расправляя руки. Крупная тёмно-синяя голова с обожанием воззрилась на Юсуи, стоявшего у подножия. Дух с радостью позволил шаману взобраться на себя и занял положенное место.  
\- Молния. Вверх, вправо.  
Рен с рычанием нарушил заклятие. Воздух вокруг тут же потяжелел, а на небе, кажется, появились грозовые облака. Сверкнула молния, и дух грома с рычанием расправил плечи, острым концом головы разрезрая высокие небеса.  
\- Огонь. Вниз, вправо.  
Лайсерг крепко сжал обелиск. С леденящим душу воем ветвистые рога огненного духа поднялись, выпрямляясь и занимая положенное место. Хао на секунду замер, с удивлением понимая, что он уже забыл, каково это… владеть чем-то подобным. Старый друг, прослуживший ему много лет, ощутил знакомое присутствие. И, кажется, даже пробормотал что-то невнятно в знак приветствия. Асакура улыбнулся уголками губ: ничего, осталось немного. Скоро они воссоединяться вновь.  
\- И, наконец, земля, - шаман обернулся к брату, - центр. Я буду с тобой.  
Йо кивнул и сжал обелиск. Каменные плечи тут же вознесли близнецов в небо, стремительно набирая скорость. Остальные духи дружелюбно заурчали, когда последний из их команды занял своё место. Хао несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, опуская ментальный барьер: тревога, сжавшая всю планету, в мгновение ока навалилась на него, и шаману пришлось потратить несколько драгоценных минут на то, чтобы немного урегулировать поток сбивчивых мыслей и странных желаний, не принадлежавших лично ему.  
\- Что теперь? - громко крикнул Рен.  
\- Кажется, началось! - вторил ему Хоро.  
\- Огни приближаются, - поддакнул Лайсерг.  
Шаманы синхронно подняли головы вверх: Манта в этот момент честно признался, что он сделал всё, что смог - охранная система Манноко была для него слишком сильной. Оямада опустил руки. Огни вдалеке действительно стремительно приближались.  
\- Звезда единства готова к отражению, - скомандовал Хао, - сосредоточьтесь. Соберите всю силу в кулак, сконцентрируйте её в одном месте. Мы сделаем барьер и постараемся накрыть им максимальную поверхность Земли.  
Духи синхронно вытянули разномастные лапы вперёд, заурчали. Шаманы закрыли глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Йо посмотрел на близнеца.  
\- Ты уверен, что получится? - снова спросил он. - Это поможет?  
Вместо ответа Хао дёрнул его на себя и запечатлел на чужих губах неожиданно горький поцелуй, пока барьер вокруг разрастался. Йо ответил всем сердцем, всей душой, всем естеством, с нежностью и любовью отзываясь на призыв второй половинки души. Ровно до того момента, пока что-то не треснуло. Звук оказался настолько громким и оглушающим, что шаман от неожиданности отпрянул и с удивлением покосился на обломки обелиска у себя в руках.  
\- Хао, что ты…?  
Земля ушла из-под ног. Йо вскрикнул, завалившись назад и рухнув вниз, летя к песку как камень, брошенный с обрыва.  
\- Йо! - Рен среагировал быстрее, но новый хруст отвлёк его: дух грома грустно промурлыкал что-то, и почва под ногами исчезла также быстро.  
\- Какого чёрта?! - закричал Лайсерг. Правда, и под ним дух огня исчез, подбираясь к центру. - Эй, ублюдок!  
\- Чоколав, лови их! - заорал отвлёкшийся Хорокей, за что тут же поплатился: вода разошлась под ним, и Юсуи, булькнув в толще жидкости, стремительно понёсся вниз.  
\- Не надо! - взвизгнул МакДэниел. - Хао, переста-а-а-а-а…!  
Воздух с не меньшим апломбом избавился от ненужной ноши и, взмахнув руками, занял последнюю позицию. Хао несколько секунд безразлично смотрел на несколько точек, стремительно удаляющихся от него, и отвернулся: пора приступать к главной части его плана.  
Сцепленные друг с другом стихийные духи медленно поплыли вверх, навстречу ярким лучам, готовящимся унитожить, минимум, половину жизни на Земле. Барьер, удерживаемый ими, быстро разрастался, накрывая планету. Хао прикрыл глаза, отрубая все связи, державшие его в этом мире. Ещё один рывок, и он станет свободным, примет свою судьбу и шагнёт туда, куда уже три года как не ступала нога человека.  
\- Я принял решение, - тихо пробормотал он, - я готов.  
Где-то вдали Великий дух утробно заурчал: стол света собрался с силами и рванул ввысь - к человеку, добровольно согласившемуся его защищать.  
Тёплое чувство окутало Асакуру, а стихийные духи стали растворяться, сплетаясь во что-то единое. Могущественная сила стремительно наполняла всё его тело, но Хао неожиданно чётко понял, что этого недостаточно: конечно, ему удастся смягчить удар из космоса, но не до конца. И есть только один способ укрепить защитный слой.  
“Шаманы, - голос, раздавшийся на всех континентах, добравшийся до всех уголков их необъятного мира, звучал немного удивлённо, - меня зовут Асакура Хао, и я - ваш король.”  
Йо с воплем рухнул в костяную преграду и с грохотом скатился вниз, не думая о том, как много синяков потом вылезет на коже. Он слышал брата, и звучание его голоса… стало каким-то другим. Фауст, успевший отыскать древние осотанки животных, кое-как поймал Чоколава. А Рен вовремя спохватился и призвал древнего духа семьи - китайский дракон подцепил вопящих Лайсерга и Хоро и более мягко опустил их на землю. Хотя все семеро, включая Рю, так и остались стоять столбом, вслушиваясь в новое звучание.  
“Знаю, у вас много вопросов, но сейчас это неважно, - продолжил повелитель огня, - Земле угрожает опасность из космоса, и мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы защитить планету. Мне нужна ваша вера, ваши сердца… вы сами.”  
Хао сам не верил в то, что говорил. Но чем быстрее он подбирал слова, тем правильнее они ему казались. Ослабевший Великий дух вторил каждому чувству, вспыхивающему во всех уголках мира.  
“Подумайте о том, что важно для вас. Мечтайте о том, чего хотите добиться, - Хао распрямил плечи, прикрыл глаза, распростёр руки, открывая космическим лучам, - и мы спасём наш дом. Вы спасёте этот мир...”  
Удивление, копившееся в геометрической прогресси, грозило раздавить шамана. Но яркая птица, стремительно метнувшаяся к нему, разбила барьер недоумения. Сати Сайган первой поддержала нового короля. Следом за ней прилетела птица, пахнувшая Йо. Близнец исыпытывал неописуемую гамму чувств, но его вера в сердце и бесконечная любовь поддержали барьер, стремительно укрепляющийся и окутавший почти всю планету. Третьим был Рен. За ним Анна. А потом… потом полетели остальные души…

*** 

С того момента всё изменилось. Удачно пережив нападение спутников, люди почувствовали всем естеством, как началась новая эра. Всем казалось, что дыры, стремительно разрастающиеся в мироздании, постепенно закрывались, и жизнь каждого из миллиарда человек налаживались. Пусть даже по-своему.  
Оямада Мансуми предстал перед судом за попытку организовать террористическую атаку, а также за многочисленное похищение людей, убийства, незаконные эксперименты и многое другое. Манноко отделалась условным сроком, объявиви, что творила все эти гадости по воле отца. Хотя Манта не верил ей ни на йоту - с его сестры станется закатить истерику и превратиться в самую милую и добрую девочку на всём белом свете. Однако суд запретил ей на время пользоваться электронной техникой на случай, если она всё-таки была причастна к ужасным делам своего отца.  
Фабрики и научно-исследовательские центры позакрывали, а шаманы вернулись восвояси. И хотя многие пострадали, в целом, люди держались более или менее бодро. Блюбелл Блоч вместе с мистером Литтл Лэйком вернулась в свой родной заповедник. Лилирара осталась в Мексике и организовала фонд помощи пострадавшим. Леди Сати отправила к ней несколько своих помощников, и вместе они занялись восстановлением покорёженных жизней тех, кому не посчастливилось встать на пути у Оямады Мансуми.  
Оумэ Кайдзо успел сбежать, и его объявили в международный розыск. Лайсерг поклялся, что сделает всё, чтобы отыскать ублюдка и посадить его надолго. Как и господина Тамурадзаки Мидори, как сквозь землю провалившегося. Манта против воли остался единственным наследником корпорации Оямада и погряз в бумажной волоките. Однако чувствуя ответственность за искалеченные жизни шаманов, бывших ему друзьями и семьёй больше, чем собственные родители, мальчишка-гений с пшеничными волосами вызвался поддержать проект леди Сати и теперь спонсировал их фонды по всему миру.  
Очухавшиеся и пришедшие в себя после сильного взрыва шаманы с удивлением обнаружили, что они оказались в деревне Добби. Несмотря на пустынные улицы и нотки тоски, Великий дух всё же выглядел более здоровым, чем рассказывал им Талим.  
\- Рад, что вы пришли в себя, - рядом сидел Силва. Постаревший, усталый, но он с радостью ответил на крепкие объятия бывшего ученика. - Ты должен нам тонну объяснений, Йо Асакура. Но это подождёт.  
Остальные с ним согласились…

Пока мир постепенно восстанавливался и приходил в себя, Анна родила. Она была почти готова вернуться домой, когда в палате, где с ней сидел Йо, осторожно опустился тот, кого не видели уже несколько месяцев.  
\- Мило, - Хао Асакура выглядел истощённым, но вполне довольным жизнью. - Рад, что всё прошло… успешно.  
Анна в первом порыве прижала сына ближе к груди, но поднявшийся Йо легко её успокоил.  
\- Даже не знаю, что мне хочется сделать больше - обнять тебя или убить, - честно признался он. - Нельзя же так, Хао. Ты хоть знаешь, как мы все испугались?  
\- Знаю, - усмехнулся вдруг он, - теперь я знаю всё… абсолютно.  
\- Почему ты сделал это? - поинтересовалась медиум, откинувшись на спину кресла возле окна, в котором сидела. - Йо рассказал мне о том, что случилось… Ты ведь с самого начала собирался сделать всё совсем по-другому. Почему передумал?  
Разумеется, врать им обоим было бесполезно. Но и признаваться в искренних причинах Хао не хотелось. Поэтому он увильнул от ответа.  
\- Детям нужны родители, - повторил он слова светловолосой девушки, - в это вы оба правы.  
Не та истина, которую ждал Йо, но и не откровенная ложь. Частично, именно тот эпизод подтолкнул Хао к выбору, который он сделал.  
\- И раз уж мы заговорили об этом, - Асакура сделал пас рукой, легко активируя полученные силы, - думаю, мальчику не повредит ещё пара защитников.  
Йо потерял дар речи. Как и Анна, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Оу… привет, - Амидамару смущённо помахал им полупрозрачной ладонью, - давно не виделись, ребята.  
\- Здравствуйте, дорогие мои, - мягко улыбнулся Матамун, - полагаю, мы действительно не виделись очень давно.  
Хао едва заметно улыбнулся и покачал головой, отвернулся, чтобы отправиться в долгий путь по новой.  
\- Постой, - Йо жестом дал понять супруге, что сейчас вернётся, - Хао!  
Он выскочил в пустой коридор, но полы цветастого кимоно уже мелькнули у окна. Йо бросился за ним.  
\- Погоди! - задыхаясь, он всё же нагнал близнеца уже на улице. - Хао, да постой ты! - шаман попытался было ухватить брата за одежду, но пальцы прошли сквозь ткань.  
\- Ну что ещё? - устало выдохнул старший Асакура, обернувшись. - Всё хорошо, мир спасён, ты жив, у тебя есть ребёнок и старый друг, которого я вернул.  
\- Спасибо, - выпрямился Йо, - нет, серьёзно. Спасибо, Хао. Ты не представляешь, как много это значит для меня… и вообще для нас всех.  
Хао отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди. Йо осторожно приблизился к нему и снова коснулся чужого плеча… на этот раз пальцы не прошли сквозь воздух.  
\- Иди сюда, - младший Асакура снова притянул к себе близнеца.  
В этот раз поцелуй вышел более сладким, хотя Хао ощущался немного напряжённым.  
\- Ты можешь твердить, что это не твоё, но я всё равно люблю тебя, - пробормотал Йо в чужие губы, - и я хочу, чтобы ты знал это.  
\- Ну тебя, - смутился его близнец, - мы же единое целое. Так и должно быть.  
\- Угу, - Йо крепко его обнял. - Спасибо. Приходи в любое время. Когда захочешь. Уверен, Хана тоже будет рад тебя видеть. Кстати, я ведь так и не сказал тебе… - Хао поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, - когда мы выбирали ему имя… Мы с Анной решили, что будет неплохо, если ты тоже поучаствуешь в этом деле. Поэтому он и Хана. Частично в честь тебя.  
\- Не подлизывайся, - буркнул Хао и мягко выпутался из чужих объятий, - хотя я польщён.  
Йо тепло ему улыбнулся и помахал - они ещё встретятся. Обязательно.

Хао хоть и выпустил всех запертых духов обратно, некоторых он предпочёл вернуть шаман всё-таки лично. Девочки Хана-гуми синхронно отпрянули от него, когда он появился на кухне, но тут же завизжали, когда знакомые создания ринулись к своим подругам. Матильда тут же расплакалась в макушку тыквенного Джека. Мари с опаской, но благодарно взглянула бывшего господина, прижимая к груди Чаки. А Канна… Канна лишь кивнула, с трудом сдерживая слёзы - глубоко в душе она знала, что её мечту услышали. Что ей дали шанс сделать то, о чём она думала практически каждую ночь.  
Хао хотел было уйти, когда ощутил чей-то призыв. Голос показался ему знакомым, и Асакура пошёл на зов. Кейко сидела в саду, улыбаясь чему-то своему и рассматривая водную гладь небольшого пруда, где плескались разноцветные рыбёшки.  
\- Мы всегда рады тебе, Хао, - женщина поднялась, когда увидела знакомый силуэт. - Если захочешь отдохнуть и перевести дух, двери нашего дома всегда открыты.  
Хао почувствовал, что язык прилип к нёбу. Ему нечего было сказать на всё это, но он чувствовал, что должен как-то ответить. С Йо было немного проще - у братьев-близнецов была другая связь, особенная. А здесь…  
Кейко вздрогнула, когда ощутила мимолётные, но крепкие объятия. Это был настолько исчерпывающий ответ, что никаких слов больше и не требовалось. Женщина с облегчением вдохнула запах чужих волос, чувствуя небывалое спокойствие на душе. Которое разбилось в мгновение ока, когда Хао растворился, оставив после себя тонкий шлейф цветочного запаха и тихое, но отчётливое: “Спасибо… мама”. Слёзы хлынули градом по щекам, и Кейко через силу улыбнулась: теперь всё точно будет хорошо.


End file.
